Voided Agreements
by Risknight
Summary: Penny and Sheldon are no longer friends. So who will help him when his world suddenly falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory, or it's characters.**

* * *

On Saturday, Sheldon did his laundry alone. This was not a common occurrence, it had only happened 5 other times over the last year. He relished the peace and silence. He spared only a moment to wonder where Penny was before gleefully going on with laundry night by himself.

* * *

On Sunday the guys came back from paintball to have lunch. While Sheldon cleaned up, Leonard went across the hall to get Penny for the meal. When he came back alone Sheldon frowned and asked where she was. Leonard shrugged and said she must not be home. Sheldon smiled when he realized they could watch Star Trek without any inane chatter.

* * *

On Monday Penny didn't show up for Thai food. When Leonard called to ask her what she wanted, she said she was doing laundry and wouldn't be over. Something nagged at the back of Sheldon's mind, but he quickly pushed it aside when Howard suggested a game of Warlords of Ka'a.

* * *

It took a burger to realize something was possibly wrong. They gathered at the Cheesecake Factory, as they did every Tuesday. They were seated at their table as always. Penny appeared a few seconds later as was customary. She took their order like usual. Then she walked away. That wasn't usual. No banal chit chat. No teasing. No inquiries about their day. Sheldon watched her hurry away with a frown. 4 minutes later she brought drinks. 9 minutes after that, their meals arrived. 10 minutes later she asked if they needed anything and set down their check.

"Penny," Sheldon leaned forward, "is something bothering you?" With hooded eyes, Penny turned on her heel and walked away. She did not even look at their table again.

Leonard sighed. "Are you and Penny fighting again?" he asked Sheldon.

Sheldon shook his head. "I am as perplexed as you."

Raj shrugged. "Maybe she is just having a bad day. She didn't speak to any of us, really."

They stood and prepared to leave, but Sheldon watched her at another table. She was smiling and laughing.

At 10:38 pm he heard her key in the door. Sheldon waited 15 minutes to give her time to change out of her uniform before crossing the hall and knocking. After his second round of knocks he moved back into his own home. Could she have gone straight to bed? That would indicate she was tired. That was a reasonable explanation for her moodiness.

* * *

On Wednesday they returned from the comic book store and ran into Penny on the 2nd floor.

"Penny, it is Halo night. Why are you dressed for dancing?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I'm going dancing," she replied in an even tone. The others looked back and forth between Penny and Sheldon warily.

Sheldon looked confused. "But it's Halo night." Penny skirted the group and headed for the stairs. Sheldon stepped in front of her quickly.

"Penny, am I correct in assuming you are upset with one or more of us?" he asked worriedly. Penny sidestepped him and continued down the stairs without a word.

* * *

On Thursday he was making up the weekly shopping list when he realized they still had a half gallon of milk. Penny had not been stealing any for her cereal or coffee. Something strange was definitely going on, so Sheldon decided to test her. He changed the wifi password.

* * *

On Friday she worked a double so no one saw her.

* * *

On Saturday she worked the morning shift, yet once again Sheldon found himself alone for laundry night. He had knocked when she came home and again before going downstairs, but she did not answer. He was coming up the stairs with his freshly laundered clothes when he saw Penny leave his apartment and cross to hers. He hurried up the remaining stairs, and got there in time to hear the lock turn.

Sheldon's temper flared up and he stomped into his own apartment. "I see Penny was here for the wifi password," he grumbled to Leonard.

Leonard shook his head. "No, she hasn't asked for it. She was just returning a movie I loaned her."

Sheldon frowned. "Penny borrowed a dvd? When?"

"Thursday. She sent me a text to ask if she could borrow my copy of Sherlock Holmes."

"Leonard, I think Penny is avoiding me," Sheldon said with a confused frown. "She has yet to speak to me, never answers my knocks or returns my texts."

Leonard sighed. "Sheldon are you sure you didn't do anything to Penny?"

"Of course I am sure." Sheldon declared.

Leonard shrugged. "Well, she's obviously upset about something. I suggest you give it some time and let her cool down."

Sheldon nodded after a moment. That seemed sensible.

* * *

Sunday evening Sheldon logged onto Age of Conan. After wandering around for a few minutes he saw Queen Penelope. As soon as Sheldor approached she logged out. Sheldon immediately stormed across to her apartment and knocked loudly.

When she didn't answer, he pulled out his spare key. Penny had engaged the dead bolt, which she rarely used and he did not have a key for. Sheldon hurried back into his apartment and grabbed his phone. He stepped into the hall and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. He slammed his door behind him as he went back into his place.

* * *

Monday Leonard went to see her at work. When he came back he handed Sheldon a stack of papers. Sheldon frowned when he realized it was the friendship agreement he had made Penny sign 4 years ago. He looked through it carefully and then froze.

**Section 18.4**

**This contract shall be deemed null and void in the event one party causes malicious injury or harm to the other in the form of a physical, emotional and/or mental attack whether it be in verbal or written form.**

This section was highlights and circled. In the margin Penny had written the date for the Friday two weeks prior.

Raj looked at him with a startled expression. "Dude! What did you do?"

Sheldon huffed angrily. "I haven't done anything!"

"Well, obviously something happened," Leonard said. "She's pretty mad."

"Well, what do you remember about that day?" Howard asked.

"I remember everything, Howard. I have an eidetic memory," Sheldon said in annoyance.

Howard rolled his eyes. "About Penny. Did you see her?"

"Penny drove me to my dinner with Amy Farrah Fowler. That was the only time we spent with each other," he replied.

"Did something happen on the date?" Leonard asked.

"It was a pleasant evening," Sheldon replied. "Amy and I had an intelligent discourse. The food was adequate. I do not even have any complaints about Penny's driving."

Leonard tapped the agreement in Sheldon's hand. "According to this, something happened."

Sheldon stood and went to his desk. He sent a video chat request to Amy and sat back to wait. 20 minutes later she accepted.

"Good evening Sheldon." she said primly.

"Good evening," he replied. "Amy, how would you classify our dinner the Friday before last?"

"Mostly amicable." Amy frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Sheldon sighed. "It would appear Penny does not share that opinion."

Amy shrugged. "I am not surprised. She was not a very gracious guest."

"Um, hi, Amy," Leonard said as he entered the frame. "What do you mean by not very gracious?"

"She was very rude during my conversation with Sheldon. She interrupted several times and made loud objections to our discussion. On the ride home, she lacked the basic good manners to even say goodbye."

Sheldon was startled by Amy's words. He had not realized Penny and Amy had not gotten along.

"What exactly was the topic of conversation," Howard asked suddenly.

"We discussed Penny's promiscuity and it's effect on her decision making capabilities." she said calmly. "At first our discussions was stunted by Penny's refusal to participate or answer queries, but luckily Sheldon was able to provide the necessary information regarding her licentiousness."

Leonard looked at Sheldon furiously. "Yeah. I can see why she would be a little miffed at you."

Howard twisted his hands nervously. "Man, you're lucky all she did was terminate the agreement."

Amy looked at Sheldon speculatively. "Are you and Penny no longer friends? I am not surprised. She does not seem to be the type of person you would tolerate for long."

Sheldon looked at the floor for several seconds before turning back to Amy. "Good night, Amy. I must go now." He ended the video chat and turned to his friends. Apparently his only friends, now.

"Leonard, I do not fully understand what I have done." Sheldon said softly.

"Sheldon, you discussed Penny's private life with your girlfriend. In a public place. I'm willing to bet your girlfriend wasn't particularly discreet either. Do you not see how that is upsetting to Penny?" Leonard chastised.

"But it's not as though anything we discussed was a secret or untrue," Sheldon said. "And Amy is not my girlfriend."

"Okay, Sheldon, that's not the point," Howard said. "Listen, I'm going to say this because it's not a secret or untrue. Your girlfriend is kind of mean. And so are you at times. Together you're like this verbal assault team. And calling it an intellectual discourse when you begin picking apart the people around you doesn't stop it from being cruel. You think that no one should be offended by the things you say because you're smarter than them. If you were really as smart as you think, you'd realize that you treated Penny horribly."

"You ruined your friendship with Penny to further your friendship with Amy," Leonard said tiredly. He adjusted his glasses and sat down on the armchair. "I hope you are satisfied with the friend you've chosen."

* * *

When they traveled to the Cheesecake Factory the next evening Sheldon was feeling a bit nervous. He intended to speak with Penny and resolve their issue. Leonard insisted he had to apologize. While Sheldon disliked apologizing a great deal, he disliked the idea of losing Penny from his social circle more. Everyone was quite surprised to find Amy waiting for them outside the restaurant.

"I decided to try the food here since you insisted it was excellent," she said when they came near. Sheldon nodded and led the way inside. The hostess immediately seated them at their usual table and brought over an extra chair for Amy.

A few moments later Bernadette appeared to take their order. Sheldon frowned and looked around the room. "Where is Penny?"

Bernadette looked around the table tensely. "Sheldon, she asked me to take this table tonight."

He spotted Penny serving drinks to a table across the room. "But why," he whined. "Penny is our waitress. She is the one who brings my food."

Bernadette leaned down and glared at him. "Look, Sheldon, whatever this thing is between you and Penny, she is refusing to wait on you. You, specifically. When our manager heard her say that, he threatened to send her home. She said she'd quit before she brought you another burger. So you have two choices. Me or nothing."

Amy frowned at Sheldon. "The food had better be good to make up for the service."

Raj gave Amy a look of deep disgust and stood. He gave Bernadette a fluid bow before walking across the room to Penny. He took her hand and kissed it gallantly before leaving the restaurant. Howard stood and smiled wryly at Bernadette before turning and blowing Penny a kiss. Then he followed Raj. Leonard placed his napkin on the table and stood slowly. "This is what we were talking about, Sheldon. I hope the two of you have a pleasant meal." He waved at Penny and Bernadette before making his own exit.

Amy leaned across the table slightly. "Sheldon, how do you deal with such rude individuals?"

Sheldon looked across the room and watched as Penny disappeared into the back. With a heavy heart he gave Bernadette his order.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Penny has declared the Friendship Agreement void after she drove Sheldon and Amy on their first date two weeks prior.)_

* * *

The next day, Sheldon's ego kicked in. Who was she to determine whether or not they were friends? He was the one who made concession after concession to accommodate her into his life. She was pushy, annoying and overly loud. He put up with quite a lot from her. If she wanted to get upset over one small thing, then he was glad she was gone. Far less inane conversations, reality tv, and incessant teasing he had to deal with. His home was once again his domain, and there wasn't a single green eyed, blonde disturbance to be found.

Besides, he had Amy. He only needed one female friend and Amy was much more suited to the role. He and Penny had absolutely no common interests. Their only connection had been proximity. He and Amy shared several interests. They had a superior intellectual connection. To prove it, he began making comparisons.

**Penny (pro)**

Dependable

Drives me around

Social knowledge

Sings Soft Kitty

Makes spaghetti with hot dogs

**Penny ****(con)**

Loud

Messy

Sits in my spot

Lack of education

Argues with me

Obsession with reality tv

Impractical

**Amy (pro)**

Intelligent

Quiet

Sensible

Understands my work

Humorous

**Amy (con)**

Dislikes trains

Dislikes comic books

Puts neurobiology over physics

Sheldon sighed as he looked at his whiteboard. With Amy he could discuss science, the mysteries of the universe. She understood his work. They were like minded. With Penny he was often annoyed. She teased him, and argued with him. She had no understanding of his work. Even when she tried she was unable to grasp it.

_She did try, though, _his mind pointed out. _She always paid attention when I talked._ Sheldon frowned as a startling thought fluttered through his mind. He quickly grabbed a second white board and scribbled furiously.

**Penny_**

Always listens when I speak.

Often asks how my day was.

Always gets my food right.

Always drives me around if she isn't working.

Takes care of me when I am sick.

Gave me her bed when I was locked out.

Fought for my WOW possessions.

Took me to see Stan Lee.

Gave me Leonard Nimoy's DNA while giving Leonard a gift certificate.

Never abandons me when I am alone.

Cares about me.

**Me_**

Loaned her money. (She paid me back.)

Took her to hospital. (She made me cookies.)

Got arrested. (Stan Lee)

Helped her make Penny-Blossoms. (She bought me Flash sheets with profits.)

Sheldon sat down in his spot angrily. He didn't need to list anything more. He already saw the pattern. How had he missed this? Was he really so obtuse when it came to Penny? Their friendship had always been uneven. She gave and he took. All this time he had assumed he was doing her a favor by allowing her to call them friends. In reality it was she who had forged and maintained that bond. He was ashamed that it had taken him almost a week to even realize she was upset. He was even more ashamed that he had then tried to blame her for everything. She had been hurt by his actions. He was not a good friend to Penny. How could he make this up to her?

* * *

It was almost 9pm. Her neck was killing her. She trudged up the stairs wearily, looking forward to nothing more strenuous than a long hot bubble bath and a glass of wine. She wasn't looking forward to Sheldon leaning against her door.

He straightened up when he saw her. "Good evening Penny," he said carefully.

She pulled her key from her purse. "Excuse me, please," she said.

"Penny, may I speak with you?" Sheldon asked gently.

"What could we have to talk about?" she asked.

Sheldon looked down at his feet. "Penny, I have caused you injury. I am very sorry for that. Please accept my apology."

She shrugged indifferently. "Apology accepted. Now, I need to get inside. I want to get off my feet."

Sheldon smiled with relief. That was much easier than he had anticipated. He moved to the side and Penny unlocked her door. She stepped inside and he started to follow, but she shut the door firmly. Sheldon stood there confused for a moment.

Knock, knock, knock Penny?

Knock, knock ….

Penny opened the door swiftly. "What, Sheldon?"

He took an involuntary step backward. "Penny, you closed the door on me."

Penny sighed. "I often close my door when I enter my apartment."

Sheldon frowned. "I would like to come inside."

"No."

He looked at her nervously. Something was wrong here. "I thought we could spend a friendly evening together."

Penny shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not," he asked plaintively.

"I am tired, my neck hurts, and I want a bath," Penny said calmly. "Besides, we are not friends."

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "But you accepted my apology!"

Penny nodded. "Yes, I did. That doesn't mean we are friends Sheldon. It just means I forgive you."

Sheldon was starting to panic. "But I want to be friends."

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? What makes you want to be friends? We have nothing in common. You don't even like me."

"Yes, I do!" he exclaimed. "Why else would I be here?"

Penny smiled sadly. "Routine. You don't like change. Well, I have no interest in trying to be friends with someone strictly for their comfort. You have no respect for me, Sheldon. You humiliated me, not out of spite but because I wasn't relevant to you. My feelings didn't matter to you. Even when I told you I was upset by the conversation, you and Amy continued. You didn't think my feelings mattered. Well, you've apologized and I have accepted. That's it. Over and done. But we are not friends, because we never really were."

Penny stepped back into her apartment and shut the door. Sheldon was too shocked to stop her. After a few moments he turned and walked back into his apartment.

* * *

Sheldon lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. "_We never really were"_, she had said. _"I wasn't relevant to you"_. Her words buzzed around his head like angry wasps. Sheldon was lost. There was no equation or formula that would fix this. This was an area where he had little or no experience. Emotion. His laptop dinged and he looked over at it. He had a video chat request from Amy. He carried it out into the kitchen and accepted.

"Good evening, " Amy said. "How was your day?"

Sheldon sighed. "My day has not gone as I anticipated," he admitted.

"What has happened?" she asked primly.

Sheldon fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I have apologized to Penny for hurting her feelings, and she has accepted my apology. However, she says we are still not friends. I do not know how to correct this."

"And this is upsetting to you?" Amy asked.

He nodded quickly. "Of course it is. Penny has been my friend for almost 4 years. To end that paradigm is distressing."

"Why do you want her friendship," Amy asked with an edge to her voice. "Is it because you find her attractive?"

Sheldon scoffed. "Of course not. Our friendship was based on …" he trailed off uncertainly. "Actually our friendship was not based on any particular thing. She was my friend simply because she was my friend."

Amy frowned. "That does not seem like a valid reason for friendship to me. Sheldon, I cannot help but wonder if you are reluctant to further our relationship due to an attraction you have to Penny. You mention her frequently during our talks. You tend to bring her up no matter what we are discussing."

Sheldon glared at Amy. "Nonsense. I may mention her on occasion, but that is only because this situation is still unresolved, so I am preoccupied with correcting it."

Amy was quiet for a few seconds. "If you say so."

Sheldon huffed angrily. "It is late, Amy. I must retire in order to acquire adequate REM sleep." Sheldon ended the video chat and stalked back to his room. It was a ridiculous notion. He had no interest in Penny other than friendship. He did _not_ find her attractive.

* * *

The next evening was vintage video games. Sheldon chose Yoshi's island, knowing it was a favorite of Penny's. He crossed the hall and raised his hand to knock. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him jump. Sheldon looked at Stuart in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Stuart moved up beside Sheldon and knocked on Penny's door. "I have tickets to a musical. I called Penny and she agreed to go see it with me."

Penny opened the door and smiled at Stuart. "Hello Stuart. Hello Sheldon." Sheldon could only stare as Penny stepped out into the hall. She was wearing a dress the color of the ocean. It made her eyes seem brighter. She turned to lock her door and Sheldon glared at the appreciative look in Stuart's eyes. Without another word to him, Penny slipped her arm through Stuart's and they left.

* * *

At precisely 11am, Sheldon knocked on Penny's door. It took two rounds before she answered. She was tying her robe, it was obvious she had still been in bed. Sheldon fleetingly wondered if she was alone.

"Yes, Sheldon?" she yawned.

He held out a loaf of banana bread. "Good morning, Penny. As is customary, I present you with an offering before asking if you would care to join Leonard, Howard, Raj and I for kite fighting today."

Penny watched him carefully for a moment, before shaking her head. "I have to be at work in a couple of hours. Thank you for inviting me." She closed the door and Sheldon sighed heavily. Sheldon walked back into his apartment and placed the loaf on the counter. The rest of the day was a lot less fun than he had anticipated. Even laundry was a lonely endeavor.

* * *

Penny was just returning from the morning shift when Sheldon stepped into the hall. He approached while she unlocked her door. He held out a plate of brownies. "Good afternoon, Penny. How was work?"

Penny sighed and crossed her arms. "I want you to stop, Sheldon. Why can't you just drop this? I can't be your friend anymore. I don't want to. I have reached my limit. For years you mocked me, belittled me, and insulted me. For the most part, I gave it right back. I thought it was just your way of being playful. But even the nice things you did, you didn't do because you cared. You did them because you thought you had to. A non-optional social obligation. I'm tired of feeling bad about myself because of something you said. I'm tired of being hurt and angry. Please, if you ever cared even the slightest bit, leave me alone."

Sheldon could only stare horrified at the tears coursing down her cheeks. Penny stepped inside and shut the door. Slowly he walked back into 4A. He dropped the peace offering, plate and all in the trash and went to his bedroom. Sleep did not come easy that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Penny doesn't want Sheldon's peace offerings. Sheldon is at a loss as to how to fix things between them.)_

* * *

It was almost a month before he saw her again. He knew she was intentionally avoiding him, but he made no effort to seek her out. She had asked him for only one thing. To be left alone. If that was all he could do for her, the only action on his part that would make her happy, then he would do so. He wanted her happiness above her company. If she was content, then he could withstand the loneliness.

Eventually they began to pass each other in the stairwell again. A nod was all they exchanged. It made his chest feel tight each time, yet he looked forward to those brief moments when he would see her. He knew the others had maintained their friendship with her. She often joined them on Saturday nights for dancing. He looked forward to Sunday paintball because he knew Leonard would talk to Howard and Raj about the previous evening. He wasn't sure if it was gloating on Leonard's part or if Leonard just didn't know Sheldon missed her (he suspected the former). Either way, he was able to keep up with what was going on in her life.

He might have kept his promise for years if it wasn't for Amy. Lately she had been pushing for more than friendship. She was beginning to invade his personal space on a regular basis. She was continually trying to initiate intimacy. She tried to hold his hand, or dart in swiftly to kiss him. Luckily his reflexes were up to the challenge, and he had so far been able to turn from those in time to avoid her lips on his. Each time he chastised her, she brushed it off. She would behave of a few days and then try again. Sheldon considered breaking off their friendship, but he hated confrontation. Years of watching his parents verbally assault one another had left him with a deep fear of arguing.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Except for Penny. He had enjoyed their arguments. He had known she would never intentionally hurt him. Penny would have never been cruel to him. She would never have betrayed him. She had always defended him. She had always tried to expand his comfort zone, but she had done so by encouraging him, helping him. Not by mauling him or forcing unwanted intimacy on him.

Sheldon finished brushing his teeth and headed for his bed. Leonard was still out with the others, so he decided to go to bed after Amy had left. Sheldon slid into his bed and closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off.

* * *

He frowned as he started to awaken. Something wasn't right. His chest felt heavy. Good lord, he hoped he wasn't getting sick! He tried to move his hands, but they were stuck. His eyes popped open and he screamed.

* * *

Penny was just washing out her wine glass before going to bed when she heard it. She didn't pause to think. Sheldon was screaming. A fearful, high pitched wailing was coming from across the hall. She grabbed her spare key and rushed over. She opened the door and almost stumbled over the rug in her mad dash across the room. She flung open his bedroom door and froze. Quickly she closed her eyes and backed out. She started to stammer out an apology but Sheldon stopped her.

"Help me!" he screamed.

Penny frowned and opened her eyes cautiously. Amy was sitting on his pelvis, completely nude. Sheldon's hands were bound to the headboard. She looked carefully at Amy who looked extremely pissed off. She turned to Sheldon who looked terrified. Understand hit immediately.

Penny's anger exploded. Without a word she stomped closer and snatched Amy up by her long hair. She jerked her, kicking and screaming off the bed and dropped her on the floor. Amy kicked out at her, and Penny jumped to the side. She reached down and pulled the smaller woman up by the arm. In seconds she had the writhing, naked hellcat in a headlock. She marched her into the living room just as the door opened and three slightly tipsy men walked in. They stopped short at the sight in front of them. Penny swept past them and shoved Amy into the hall. She turned and grabbed the folded stack of clothes off the coffee table and stormed over to the window. She threw it open and tossed the clothes out. Amy started to yell and Penny stomped back over. She placed her hand on the doorknob.

"The next time you try anything like that again, I'll throw your clothes in the hall and toss YOU out the window." Then she slammed the door and ran back to Sheldon's room. He was struggling with the belts Amy had used to secure him. Penny swiftly untied him. Sheldon immediately launched himself at her, his arms wrapped tight around her waist and his head buried in the crook of her neck. Penny knew the guys were standing in his doorway but she ignored them. She rubbed Sheldon's back and whispered soft reassurances to him.

Leonard moved closer and she shook her head. She motioned for them to leave and then glared when they hesitated. She relaxed when they closed the door, and began to sing to him gently. Sheldon clung to her for a long time, his whole body trembling. Just when her back was starting to hurt from the way he squeezed her, he relaxed his hold a bit.

She started to pull away, but he began speaking. "She said I just needed a push to realize what I wanted," he mumbled against her shoulder. "She snuck in and tied me up while I was asleep. Why would she do that, Penny?"

She sighed sadly. "Sweetie, she assaulted you. You should call the police."

Sheldon panicked and clutched at her again. "No! I don't want anyone to know! Please, Penny! You can't tell anyone!"

Penny's eyes stung with tears. She cradled him to her and tried to think of what to do. In the end, she just did what she was already doing. She held him and sang Soft Kitty until he fell asleep in her arms. Gently she laid him back and tucked his blanket around him. She tiptoed out and closed the door.

The guys were on the couch waiting on her. Leonard popped up and approached her. "What happened?"

Penny shook her head and looked at the clock. It had been almost two hours since she had heard that scream. "You'll have to ask him. He doesn't want me to talk about it."

Howard stood and fidgeted. "It looked like.."

Penny held up her hand to shush him. "Talk to Sheldon. In the morning. Try to convince him to report this. Give him lots of support and DO NOT tease him. He's traumatized." Penny rubbed the bridge of her nose wearily. "Seriously, guys. You owe him this. After all the hell you put him through with that arctic fiasco, you owe him this."

They all nodded slowly and Penny left the apartment. She slumped against her door and finally released her tight hold on her emotions. Tears poured down her face. Despite what had happened between them, she had never stopped caring about Sheldon. To see what that bitch had attempted to do had shaken her. The terror and pain in Sheldon's eyes had been devastating to see. How could someone do that to him? He was so damn innocent! He was the most pure person she had ever known, and now someone had damaged that. She had taken advantage of him and attempted the worst. There was no doubt in Penny's mind that sex had been Amy's ultimate goal. She would have raped him.

When her tears finally dried up Penny stood and moved toward her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed without bothering to undress. She didn't have the energy.

* * *

She woke up groggy and with a headache. Someone was pounding on her door. She looked at the clock and had to blink several times to read it clearly. Who the hell knocked on someone's door at 3:17 am? She gasped and hurried from the bed. Only one person would do that and only if he really needed her. She ran into the living room and threw open the door. Howard jumped back twice to get out of range.

"It's Sheldon!' he exclaimed quickly. "He 's asking for y…"

Penny didn't hesitate, She rushed across the hall and into 4A. She headed for Sheldon's room but Leonard stopped her.

"Bathroom!" Leonard said quickly. "He's in the bathroom."

Penny changed direction and without bothering to knock, opened the door just wide enough to slip inside. She cringed to see Sheldon's pajamas in the trash can. She could see his shadow through the curtain. Soft sobs filtered through, muffled somewhat by the sound of the water. Penny tugged off her silk top and skirt before stepping around the curtain and kneeling beside him. He was still wearing his underwear and socks. His head was buried in his hands and his legs were stretched out along the tub. Penny sat on the edge of the tub and started to sing.

Sheldon stiffened for a second. Then he surprised her by picking her up and setting her down on his legs. "You left me," he cried. "I woke up and you had left me again."

Penny's legs were twisted at an awkward angle, so she eased them around until they draped over the rim of the tub. She rubbed his arm with her free hand since the other was trapped between them. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I only went to get some sleep. I'm still here."

"Please don't go," he whispered against her neck. "Please. I'll do whatever you say, Penny. Please!" His sobs got harsher. Penny felt her heart breaking for him. He was trembling under her. When she tried to pull back so she could move her arm, he frantically clutched at her tighter. She stopped moving and felt him start to relax. Her arm was asleep, but it was a small price to pay.

The water turned cold, but she stayed on his lap, shielding him from the spray as best she could. Finally the bathroom door opened and she saw Leonard peeking around the curtain. She mouthed a request for him to turn off the water and he nodded. He didn't look happy to see the way they were situated, but Penny ignored that. One crisis at a time. When the water stopped, Sheldon flinched and his arms tightened.

"Sheldon?" Penny said softly. "Sheldon, we need to get out of the tub. We need to get dry and dressed, okay?" He didn't respond, so she tried a different tactic. "Please, Sheldon? I'm freezing. I won't go anywhere, I promise. I'll stay right here with you."

After a moment he nodded. She reached out for Leonard's hand and he helped her up over the edge. Sheldon immediately scrambled after her. He slid an arm around her waist from behind and bent so he could keep his face in her hair. Penny looked at Leonard with frightened eyes. Howard was standing by the door with Raj. He grabbed a couple of towels off the shelf and handed one to Penny.

He stepped close and whispered in Penny's ear. She looked at him suspiciously for a second but his sincere expression reassured her. She turned in Sheldon's grip and pulled the towel across his back. She dried him off while Howard took care of her back, legs and arms. She was impressed with Howard's gentleness as he wrapped the towel around her wet hair.

Raj held out Sheldon's robe and Leonard helped slip it on him. Howard rushed out and came back a few moments later with her robe. She mouthed a grateful thanks as he held it out. She stepped back from Sheldon who was watching her with scared eyes. She smiled gently and took his hand in hers. She pulled him from the room and back to his bedroom. She made him sit on the bed, and she turned back to the guys.

"I'll stay here, tonight," she whispered. Leonard started to speak and she shook her head. "Now is not the time, Leonard. Raj, I need you to go lock up my apartment for me. One of you needs to call my job in the morning. Tell them I'm sick, and won't be in for my afternoon shift. Leonard, call off for Sheldon tomorrow. There's no way he's going to be able to go in to work. Howard, you need to call Bernadette. Do NOT tell her why, but ask her to text me the number of her cousin, the cop who deals with rape cases."

Howard looked at her worriedly. "I have a cousin, too. He's a therapist. He deals mostly with abused kids, but he might be able to help."

Penny could have hugged him. What the hell! She did. She hugged him tight and whispered a thank you in his ear. Howard blushed bright red and nodded. She shooed the guys away after that and closed the door. Sheldon was watching her cautiously. She knew he had heard every word, with his vulcan ears, but she pretended like he hadn't. He reached out for her and she smiled as she moved toward him.

She stopped long enough to grab him some pajamas from his reserve pile and then moved to the bed. "Stand up for me, Sheldon."

Penny handed him dry underwear and he pulled off the wet ones and replaced them with the dry while she kept her back turned. Once that was done, she turned back to face him. He twitched as she knelt and took off his wet socks. When she rose, it hurt her heart to see him try to cover his self with his hands. She held out the bottoms and he stepped into them quickly. He sighed with a small measure of relief once they were on. She handed him the shirt and while he slipped it on she jerked the blankets off the bed. She moved to the closet and grabbed fresh linens. Sheldon watched her as she re-made the bed. As soon as she was done he slid under the blanket. Penny laid down on top of it and spread the afghan she had also grabbed over herself. Sheldon watched her silently. She reached out and smoothed his hair down with a tender smiled.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. I'm here, and I won't go anywhere, okay?"

"Do you promise?" he whispered.

Penny blinked away the tears trying to form. "I'll do better than that, Sheldon. I swear it." She reached up and turned off the light. Immediately his hand clutched at hers. Penny laid her head on the pillow and traced circles on his palm until he finally relaxed enough to doze off. She was still awake the next morning when his phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Sheldon is assaulted, and Penny comes to the rescue.)_

He had curled up with his back to her an hour or so earlier, drawing their clasped hands around his waist. She eased up until her back was against the headboard and reached for his phone. She figured it was one of the guys calling to check on him, so she didn't bother looking, she just answered.

"Hey, it's Penny."

There was a moment of silence. "Penny? The young lady across the hall from Shelly?"

Penny froze and looked at the screen. "Fuck!" she whispered. She cleared her throat. 'Uh, hello Mrs. Cooper. How are you?"

"Well, confused at the moment. Why are you answering Shelly's phone?"

Penny checked to make sure he was asleep still. "Well, Sheldon's not feeling well at the moment and I'm looking after him. I wouldn't have answered but I thought it was Leonard calling to check on him."

"Leonard called me and said Shelly needed me. I was calling to tell him I'll be there in a day or two. How sick is he?"

Penny silently cursed Leonard and sighed. "Just a moment, Mrs. Cooper. I'll get Sheldon and you can talk to him yourself." This was not a decision she could make. She muted the phone and shook his shoulder gently. Sheldon jerked awake and twisted around. She was gratified to see relief flood his face when he saw her.

"Sheldon, your mom is on the phone. Leonard called her." Anger and fear crossed his expression swiftly. "She wants to know if you want her to come visit. To help take care of you."

Sheldon sat up and shook his head frantically. "No! No, Penny! I can't have her here. I don't…I only want you here! Please!"

Penny reached over and pulled him into her arms. She rubbed his back and reached for the phone. "Sweetie, just speak calmly. Tell her you're just a bit under the weather. She can't see you, and it's not like you're lying really. Reassure her, and later, I'll deal with Leonard, okay?"

Sheldon drew in a deep breath and took the phone. He laid his head on her chest and un-muted the phone. "Mommy? Yes, I'm a bit under the weather, as they say, but there is no need for you to come here. Penny has taken adequate care of me and I will be at my optimum soon." He twitched slightly at the lie, but pressed on. "Yes, I am getting enough fluids and Penny will make me another grilled cheese soon. There's no need… Fine Mommy, have your prayer group pray for me. No, I can't feel your loving arms all the way from Texas. I love you, too, Mommy. I'll call you when I feel better. I need to rest now."

Sheldon hung up the phone and sighed. "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for not leaving. For helping. For pulling her.. Thank you."

Penny laid her chin on his head. "I hope I never have to do it again, but I will if I have to. No matter what we are to each other, Sheldon, I would never turn my back on you if you needed me."

They were both silent for a long time. Finally Sheldon pulled away from her and rolled over to face the window. "Penny, thank you. I know you don't want to be here. I owe you an incredible debt."

Penny lay behind him and molded herself to his back. "Sheldon, don't do that. Don't pull away from me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I would have let you sleep and told your mom to get here quick. I told you the truth, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me here, I'll be here."

He was afraid to ask her, but he needed to know the answer. "Because you feel pity me?"

Penny sat up and pulled him around to look at her. She placed her hand on his jaw, to keep his eyes on hers. "Sheldon, I'm pissed that she tried to molest you. I'm worried because you are upset. I'm scared you will bottle this up and retreat from us all. I'm terrified that I couldn't prevent this from happening in the first place. But I do NOT pity you. You don't need my pity. You are the strongest, most determined man I have ever met."

Sheldon placed his hand over hers. "I don't think I can do this on my own."

Penny drew him up into a loose hug. "You don't have to, Sheldon. I'll help you."

He slid an arm around her waist. "I should see Bernadette's cousin, shouldn't I?" Penny nodded. "Will you go with me?" She nodded again and stood up.

"Come on, Moon Pie. You get dressed and I'll do the same. Then we'll go see what can be done."

Sheldon desperately wanted to ask her to stay while he changed, but in the harsh light of day, he was too embarrassed to ask. She must have seen it in his face though because she hugged him tight and walked to his closet. She pulled out his plaid pants and a black thermal shirt. She grabbed his melting rubix shirt and clean underwear. Then she took his hand and they walked to her apartment. She set his things in the bathroom and left him to get ready.

Sheldon could hear her on her phone as she moved around her bedroom and got ready. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. How different he looked to his own eyes in only 12 hours. What would happen when he spoke to the officer? What were his friends going to say? He flashed on the way Howard had helped last night. Leonard and Raj had also, but they hadn't been able to look at him. Only Penny and Howard had met his eyes. They had understood. They hadn't flinched away from him. He wondered why Howard. Why had Howard stepped up when his roommate couldn't or wouldn't?

Penny tapped on the door just as he pulled the t-shirt on. Sheldon looked over at her. She was wearing jeans and a flowery top. In her hair was the first Penny Blossom he had attempted. He could tell by the uneven clumps of glitter. She held the door open and he moved out into the living room.

"Officer Rowins will be here in 30 minutes," she said as she sat beside him. "Sheldon, I have to warn you."

He looked at her in alarm. Warn him about what?

"He said that since there was no actual intercourse, there isn't going to be a lot he can do. Assault cases where the man is the victim are rarely reported and most prosecutors won't risk losing that type of case." Penny said, trying hard to keep her anger and disappointment from showing.

"Then why is he coming?" Sheldon whispered.

Penny took his hand in hers. He immediately moved over so their shoulders touched. "Because there are some other things he can do. Help get a restraining order, put this on file so there is a paper trail, things like that. He has dealt with this situation before. He can answer questions, give you some advice, maybe find you someone to talk to."

"A psychiatrist." Sheldon's voice was flat, but Penny could still sense his shame.

"Not necessarily. Maybe someone else who has been through this and will understand. Someone you can talk with who knows what you are going through," she said soothingly.

Sheldon shuddered at the thought of telling a stranger about it. He just pressed his weight against her a bit more. He need her comfort more than he needed anything else.

All too soon there was a knock on her door. Penny rose and opened it up. She wasn't sure what she expected but Gandalf wasn't it. He was wearing a grey suit, and had a beard ZZTop would have envied. His grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he smiled brightly.

"Hello, Ms. Queen. I'm Jack Rowin. May I come in?"

Penny stepped back and watched with a smile as Sheldon gaped at the officer. He took the armchair and looked Sheldon over carefully.

"Well, Dr. Cooper, I'm happy to say you look in better shape than I feared." he said. "I'm glad. More often than not, I have to wade through a lot of anger and embarrassment before the guy will speak with me. I've had a lot of punches thrown my way. I'm glad you don't look like you want to take a swing at me."

"I don't want to hit you, Officer Rowin," Sheldon said in a confused voice. "Why would I want that?"

"Call me Jack. Usually it's from a need to prove they are still a man. Rape is an ugly thing and it can mess someone up pretty badly. Men feel like they have to assert themselves so they don't feel like a victim."

Sheldon shook his head and pressed back into the couch more. "I wasn't raped," he murmured.

Jack nodded. "I know. But it was a near thing, wasn't it?" Sheldon glanced at him and then at Penny. She moved to sit beside him again and he fought the urge to grab her hand again. Slowly he nodded.

Penny reached over and slid her hand into his. He squeezed it timidly and she squeezed back. He relaxed a bit and found it was easier to speak with Jack when Penny was by his side.

"Well, we have a few things we can do," Jack began. He went over various options thoroughly and answered any questions Sheldon had. He even answered a couple Penny had. He offered some advice Sheldon wasn't going to use and some he would. When Penny mentioned Howard's cousin, Jack recommended him highly. He had even brought a card for that very therapist to give to Sheldon. Two hours later they said good bye to Jack and he promised to let them know the moment he got the restraining order.

Penny closed the door and yawned. Sheldon fidgeted on the couch. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

Penny shook her head. "Not really. I couldn't. I was too worried about you. You kept moving in your sleep. I was afraid you would fall out of bed."

Sheldon knew that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't press. "You need to sleep," he said in a low voice. He looked down at his knees. "Penny, can I stay?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd rather you did. I don't feel like being alone, and I definitely don't want you to leave."

A weight fell off his shoulders when she said she didn't want him to go. He kept waiting for her to send him back across the hall. Alone. He stood and followed her back to the bedroom. Penny toed off her slippers and crawled into the bed. She moved over to leave him plenty of room. He gingerly slid in and lay on his back. Penny was on her side facing him. After a few heartbeats she reached over and tugged him toward her. He quickly rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. He pressed his head against hers and breathed deeply. It wasn't just that Penny made him feel safer. It was that Penny didn't make him feel weak.

Soon she was fast asleep, her warm breath on his neck. He cringed at first, his mind screaming at him about germs and sickness. Soon, though, it quieted down and another part of his mind took over. It said "home".


	5. Chapter 5

_(Unfortunately, much of this is reality. Men who are assaulted or raped rarely report it. Most prosecutors are hesitant to take on the cases that are reported.)_

* * *

She heard the arguing and opened her eyes. Sheldon was still asleep, so she eased out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. She looked through the peep hole and frowned. After glancing back to make sure Sheldon was still asleep, she opened the door and looked at the men in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on out here," she hissed. Leonard looked her over and relaxed to see her fully dressed. Howard and Raj looked embarrassed.

"Penny, I was just going to knock and ask if Sheldon was over here," Leonard said with a smile.

Penny glared at him. "Of course he is, and I swear to god, if you wake him up I'll go junior rodeo faster than you can say '_help, help, she's twisting off my balls'_!" All three men looked slightly green at the thought. "Now, why are you yelling out here?"

Howard stepped forward nervously. "Penny, Raj and I had nothing to do with calling Mrs. Cooper. We only just found out." He shot Leonard a look of anger. "She called a few minutes ago to speak to Sheldon and Leonard told her he was pretty bad off. She's coming to see him the day after tomorrow."

Penny spun and started pacing the hall. "Oh my god, Leonard! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Leonard hold up his hands and tried his puppy eyes. "I just thought he would like for his mother to be here. For support."

Penny advanced on him menacingly. "Really? You thought it would be a good idea to call his born-again Christian mom and tell her that he was almost raped by the woman she helped push him into a relationship with? How does that help anything, Leonard? What good will this do?"

Leonard seemed to wilt a bit under her tirade. "She's his mom. She can take care of him and then you won't have to."

Silence reigned in the hallway for several seconds.

"I don't have to," Penny said softly. "I chose to." She turned to Howard and Raj and kissed both men's cheeks. Then she walked back into her apartment and shut the door.

Sheldon stood in her bedroom doorway. She looked up and noticed him. He looked at her with a mixture of worry and anger. "So Mommy is coming anyway?"

Penny started to speak, but a startling thought crossed her mind. Should she? Would he? Slowly she paced as she tried to see all the possible problems.

Sheldon watched her move back and forth. She was obviously thinking about something important. Was she trying to find a way to keep Mommy from coming? Short of Jesus coming back, nothing could make his Mommy change her plans once she was set on a course.

Penny stopped and faced Sheldon hesitantly. "Sheldon, do you trust me?" He nodded immediately. "Do you trust me enough to lie for you?" He frowned, trying to work that out. He nodded again. If she lied for him, he supposed it would be because she thought it necessary.

Penny grabbed up her phone and dialed a number. After a moment she smiled brightly. "Mrs. Cooper? It's Penny. Do you have a moment to talk? It's about my boyfriend." She paused and looked at him. "Why am I calling you? Because his name is Sheldon Cooper."

There was no way to keep Mrs. Cooper from seeing Sheldon. Penny knew that. _But_. But there might be a way to keep her from finding out what had happened.

After a gasp and a couple of choking coughs, Sheldon's mom managed to blurt out. "My Shelly and you?! Oh praise Jesus! I always suspected you two were meant for one another!"

Penny blushed and looked away from Sheldon. "Well, see here's the thing, we just started dating. And it's got things a bit tense across the hall. Leonard isn't too happy about it, and he called you hoping you would come and talk Sheldon into getting back together with Amy."

Mrs. Cooper made a tsking sound. "Oh dear. Well, I can't say I'm too surprised by that. He's not exactly treated my boy all too good these last couple of years. Don't get me wrong, I'm mighty grateful he got Shelly out in the world a bit, but that whole science-y hoopla was just awful. Well, what can I do to help my baby boy?"

Penny sagged with relief. "Well, Sheldon and I were thinking maybe we could visit you for a few days, instead of you visiting here. This flu hit him really hard, and he's still a bit tired. He would love some of him mom's cooking, and if I don't get away from Leonard and his stupidity, Sheldon will be planning our dates around my murder trial."

Mrs. Cooper burst out laughing. "Well, that sounds like a great idea. You bundle my boy up good, now, you hear. Call me when you get the travel plans worked out and I'll pick you two up at the airport."

Penny hung up the phone and looked at Sheldon cautiously. He looked stunned. "Sheldon?" she said gently. He looked down at her with wide eyes. "I know it may seem like an overreaction, but this will work. You need to be with people who love you. Your mom and Missy, and Meemaw, too. This will get you away so you can relax some. Down there, they will only know what we tell them."

"They will all think you are my girlfriend," he mumbled.

Penny flinched. "Is it so distasteful if they do?" She regretted the words immediately. She risked returning to their former problem with that question. She turned to head into the kitchen but Sheldon's soft answer stopped her.

"No. No it isn't distasteful." Penny looked back at him and he met her eyes timidly. "You have been a good friend to me, even after I wasn't a good friend to you. You are kind and generous and any man would be lucky to have you."

Penny sniffled and rushed over to hug him. Sheldon blushed and hugged her back.

* * *

It took three days to make all the arrangements. They told Leonard and the others they were going to Galveston so Sheldon could get away for a couple of days. When Leonard asked why she had to go, Penny said the therapist had recommended Sheldon not travel alone and it was easier for her to get time off than any of them. What she didn't say was that she had to quit to do it. Not that she regretted it. She hated that job anyway. She would worry about what to do when she got back. Sheldon needed her, and she wasn't about to let him down.

Arranging Sheldon's time off was easier. She called President Seibert's office, told him Sheldon needed a break, and he immediately signed off on a two week vacation for "the crazy, pain in the ass genius".

She left Sheldon in charge of packing, including her stuff. It kept him busy, and gave him some control. She called Officer Rowins and Dr. Carlton Wolowitz and told them where Sheldon was going and that if they needed to speak to him, to please call her phone. She explained that he wasn't telling his family about what had happened, but he needed to get away.

Penny worried about what would happen when they got there. Sheldon had developed a new sleeping habit. He wouldn't sleep without her there. Even though it was often just her sitting in a chair beside him, he needed her presence. Unfortunately, there was a side effect to this. She was starting to need him too.

* * *

Getting Sheldon on a plane was a chore. He fretted about engine failure, germs, and pilot error. Penny tried to be supportive and patient. It wasn't even Sheldon getting on her nerves. It was the lady behind them and her teenager. They were arguing. They were loud. The teen kept kicking the seat. After the third time, Penny switched with Sheldon so she was the one being kicked. By the time their plane landed, Penny was one huge frazzled nerve.

They made their way to baggage claim only to find out Penny's suitcase was missing. Well, not exactly missing. It was still in Pasadena. Sheldon was sitting on a chair watching Penny argue with an airport manager when someone suddenly flung their arms around his neck from behind. The instant he screamed, Penny was on the move. Three quick steps and she froze. Missy started to giggle but the sound died when Sheldon grabbed onto Penny fiercely. His eyes were shut tight and he was trembling. Penny ignored the Cooper twin and rubbed his arm gently.

After a few seconds he looked up. Missy knew that look. Tears sprang to her eyes. She volunteered at a woman's shelter twice a week. She definitely knew that look.

* * *

Missy hung up her cell phone and looked out the pane glass window of the Burger King at Sheldon and Penny sitting at a table under an umbrella. She had called Mom and said she was taking them to eat first and then to Meemaw's where everyone would gather this evening for dinner. He looked like his usual self now. She grabbed the tray of food and drinks and walked outside.

Missy looked at him carefully as she passed out the meal. "So, which one of you is gonna tell me about this?"

Penny looked at Sheldon who quickly grabbed his soda. "Not much to tell. We just started seeing each other. Things are a bit tense with Leonard, so we came here to get a bit of time away."

Missy nodded as she ate a fry. "Okay. Now that you've explained the cover story, which one of you is gonna tell me about the rape?"

Sheldon's head snapped up and he paled. Penny immediately took his hand in hers. He clung to her fingers. Penny sighed and looked at his twin. "There was no rape." She patted Sheldon's arm with her free hand. "A woman tried to force herself on him. I heard the commotion and stopped her. He's dealing, but he doesn't want anyone to know. I thought it best to get him away for a bit. So, we're here so he can spend time with his Meemaw, mom and you."

"How did you know," he asked softly.

Missy reached over and covered their clasped hands with hers. "I spend a bit of time each week at a shelter for abuse victims. I know that look in your eyes, Shelly." She smiled at him encouragingly. "You could have just told me, darlin'. I'm your sister. Don't you know I love you?"

Sheldon hung his head. "It's not that. I just… I couldn't…"

Slowly Penny removed her hand, leaving the siblings joined. Missy shot her a grateful look. "Shelly, you never have to hide anything from me. I love you. I'm always here for you." Sheldon nodded and wove his fingers through hers.

"Thank you, Missy."

Penny mumbled about needing to use the bathroom and left quickly. She figured Sheldon needed privacy to speak openly. It didn't matter that she knew what had happened. He would have an easier time talking one-on-one with his sister.

As soon as she was gone, Missy asked. "You in love with her, Shelly?"

He looked at her with startled eyes. He glanced over to make sure Penny wasn't near. "I don't know what I feel," he admitted. "We had some problems before this happened. I hurt her very badly and we hadn't spoken more than a hello in almost 7 months. But the instant I needed help, she was there. She rescued me, Missy. And she's been by my side ever since. She has always been important to me. Even when she was upset with me, I still cared for her. She has thrice refused to leave me to deal with this alone, or with someone else's help. She has done everything I needed. She sits up at night and watches over me. She does not think I know it, but she quit her job to come here with me." He sighed sadly. "I know I should have stopped her. I should be stronger than this. But I need her. I cannot sleep without her around. At this moment a large part of me wants to jump up and chase after her. Because I'm not strong enough to be without her."

Missy dabbed at the tears threatening to spill. "That's normal, Sheldon. After what happened, you need someone you can trust. Penny is that person." She took out her phone. "You can't stay with Mom. She'd throw a fit and call in that damned prayer group to perform an exorcism if you tried to keep Penny with you at night. I'm calling Meemaw. She'll be delighted to have the two of you and she won't kick up a storm about the sleeping arrangements. And if she calls Mom and insists you stay with her, Mom won't argue."

Sheldon felt relieved. He had wondered what to do. He had no doubt his Mommy would not let Penny stay in his room without good reason, but he couldn't imagine telling her why he needed Penny, either. He itched to go to Penny, and waited impatiently for her to return.

* * *

As soon as she got to the bathroom she pulled out her phone. She dialed and waited impatiently for Howard to answer.

"Hello?"

"Howard, it's me, Penny. Listen, I need a huge favor."

"What's wrong? Is it Sheldon?" he asked.

"No, my luggage never made it here. It's still in Pasadena. Stupid fraking airlines. I don't have a lot in my bank account, and I have a paycheck coming tomorrow. Could you deposit it in my account? I can give you the account number. Bernadette can get it from my boss, since they know her. I'm going to have to get a few things here, I can't just wear the same thing everyday."

"No problem," Howard said. "Umm, how is he doing, if you don't mind me asking."

Penny sighed. "He's…dealing. Officer Rowins said he's seen people in much worse shape. We met with your cousin the day before yesterday and it went well enough that Sheldon agreed to come back and see him again in two weeks."

"That's good, right?" he asked. Howard's voice got lower, like he was trying to whisper, but yet still be heard clearly. "Could you tell him I'm here if he wants to talk?"

Penny smiled sadly. "I will. Thanks Howard. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. You've been a huge help in all this."

"I've been through it before," Howard said softly. "I have a younger cousin who was beaten and raped by an old boyfriend. Ma and I were the only ones she trusted after it happened."

Understanding flooded through Penny, and it made her appreciate Howard even more. "Howard Wolowitz, remind me to hug you when I get back."

He laughed loudly. "I will. But if Bernie gets mad, you're taking the fall."

"Gladly," Penny promised. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Penny shook her head in wonder. Who would have thought it would be Howard she was relying on here.

Penny splashed water on her face and took a few deep breaths. She needed to be strong for Sheldon.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Penny takes Sheldon to visit his family for some peace and, hopefully, support and healing.)_

* * *

Sheldon and Missy were talking about her job when she rejoined them. Sheldon immediately moved closer to her and seemed to relax more.

"Penny, we will be staying with Meemaw while we are here. She has already called Mommy to tell her." Sheldon looked down at the table shyly. "Meemaw will not mind if we share a room. The bed is large enough for both of us, if you do not object."

Penny smiled reassuringly and patted his arm. "Good, sweetie. I have gotten kind of used to being in the same room." She sent Missy a grateful look.

Missy nodded and stood. "Well, let's get this show on the road, everyone. Meemaw is baking snicker doodles and I want one while they're still warm!"

* * *

Penny wasn't sure what to expect of Sheldon's Meemaw. Caroline Cooper was about 4'11" and maybe 90 lbs. She had long black hair shot through with streaks of silver and pulled into a loose braid. Her bright blue eyes were filled with joy and wisdom. The moment she saw Sheldon step from the car, she practically skipped down the steps of her porch. Her head barely reached Sheldon's chest as the two of them hugged . Missy bent and hugged her too and then Meemaw turned to Penny.

"So you're the little lass my Moon Pie is always going on about."

Penny blushed and wondered exactly what complaints Sheldon had expressed to her. Meemaw pulled Penny into a strong hug and laughed.

"Now there's no need to look like a hog at a slaughter house, dear. No one here is gonna eat you." Penny smiled and laughed as Meemaw drew her towards the little cottage style house. She looked over her shoulder at her grandkids. "You two bring in the bags while Penny and I make tea."

Penny followed her into the kitchen and Meemaw took a kettle off the stove. She started filling it with water and looked at Penny shrewdly. "What's wrong with my boy, Penny? And don't tell me it's just a jealous friend. I know him well enough to know he's hurtin' something fierce."

Penny twisted her hands together. "I'm sorry ma'am. I can't tell you. It's not my story. I understand you are his family, but I won't betray his confidence."

Meemaw narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Suddenly she seemed 10 foot tall to Penny. This woman knew how to menace. "Young lady I insist you tell me everything. Now!"

Penny took a moment to steady her nerves. "No." She looked at Meemaw pleadingly. "I'm sorry. But I won't tell you. Sheldon asked me to never say anything, and I won't break my word to him."

Meemaw stared at her for a couple of heartbeats and then smiled softly. "Good. You're just what my boy needs. Now, do you want green tea or Earl Grey?"

Penny's jaw dropped. "You…were testing me?"

Meemaw nodded serenely. "I already know what happened. Moon Pie told me over the phone when Missy called earlier. I wanted to know what kind of girl you were. He's spent the last few months telling me how you two weren't speaking anymore, and that it was his fault. I'm glad you didn't let that stop you from helping him."

Penny sat down in a chair and sighed. "Regardless of what happened before, I never stopped caring about Sheldon. If I didn't care, it wouldn't have mattered what he thought of me."

Meemaw took a seat across from her. "Do you love my boy?"

Penny shrugged. "Sure I do. He's been my friend for a long time. Before we had our falling out, I considered him my best friend. Kind of like a pseudo-brother. Even when we weren't speaking, I kept up with what was going on with him. I was hurt, but I still wanted to make sure he was okay."

Meemaw pursed her lips. That wasn't what she had been asking, but she could tell Penny honestly hadn't thought of Sheldon in any other way but as a friend. She'd just have to see what a little push would do.

* * *

Dinner was a disaster for Penny. Sheldon was overwhelmed by his family and clung to her. That was okay, it was the reason for him clinginess that got to her. Junior was a bully to Sheldon. He was either teasing him or pushing him around. Mary was kept asking Penny and Sheldon what their intentions were, and reminding Sheldon to "leave room for Jesus". Missy tried to keep her mother diverted, but it was obvious to Penny that Mary wasn't about to be sidetracked. Meemaw was kept busy trying to keep Junior's two kids from tearing up her house. Junior's girlfriend spent the entire visit on her phone.

Penny had a temper. She tried to keep a tight reign on it. Especially since she was a guest. But then Junior went too far. He snuck up behind Sheldon and put him in a headlock. Sheldon was frantic and Junior wouldn't let go. So Penny stepped in.

She broke his nose. Then she kicked him in the balls for good measure.

* * *

Penny winched as Meemaw dabbed alcohol on Penny's bleeding knuckles. Sheldon held out some aspirin and she took them gratefully. Mary had left to drive Junior and his very angry girlfriend to the ER. Missy was taking her nephews home to watch over them.

Sheldon sat down and looked at Penny with mortification. "I am sorry."

Penny frowned at him, as Meemaw kept her eyes on Penny's hand. "Sweetie, what could you be sorry for? I'm the one who lost her temper," she said with a sigh. "I owe you all an apology."

Sheldon shook his head. "You're always having to save me," he admitted.

Penny leaned over and bumped his shoulder with hers. "It's kind of our thing, Sheldon. We're always saving each other. Have you forgotten when I was broke and you lent me money? Or when I dislocated my shoulder? We always take care of each other, sweetie. I shouldn't have punched your brother. But I would never stand by while someone hurts you."

"I love all my family, Penny." Meemaw spoke quietly. "But I am not blind to their faults. It is Junior who owes the apology, not you. I thank you for defending my Moon Pie. Now, let me just wrap this hand up and I'll let you two get settled in for the night. It's long past my bedtime. I need my beauty sleep."

Sheldon smiled at his grandmother lovingly. "You have no need for beauty sleep, Meemaw. You're the loveliest woman in the world."

Meemaw grinned widely and winked at Penny. "Nonsense. This little lady quite puts me to shame."

Sheldon frowned absently as he gathered the iodine and cotton balls. "Penny is not lovely. Penny is beautiful." Then he left the room to put away the first aid kit. Penny blushed and looked at her hand.

* * *

Penny was sitting on the left side of the bed applying lotion to her legs when Sheldon returned from the shower. He placed his dirty clothes in a hamper and looked over at Penny. Sheldon tilted his head and frowned.

"Penny?" She turned to look at him. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

Penny rolled her eyes. "It's your shirt, Sheldon. My clothes never made it here, remember?"

Sheldon twitched a bit. "Of course I remember. But why are you wearing my shirt?"

Penny sighed and stood up. "Because it's either this or I sleep naked. I'm not sleeping in my jeans and blouse. You'll get your shirt back tomorrow. Missy said she would take me shopping for a few things. Your Meemaw is too small to borrow something from, and Missy is a lot thinner than I am. I promise to wash it and fold it before I give it back."

Sheldon blushed at the sudden image that popped in his head from the day she had dislocated her shoulder. He sat down on the bed and willed the memory away. Penny returned the lotion Meemaw had loaned her to the bathroom and used the toilet. When she returned Sheldon was under the covers but still sitting up. He was fiddling with the fringe on a throw pillow nervously.

Penny felt her heart constrict. She eased down on the other side of the bed and leaned back on the headboard. After a few seconds Sheldon sighed and moved over to lay his head on her lap. She stroked his back gently and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry."

Penny smiled softly. "No you aren't."

Sheldon looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

Penny looked down at him and winked. "Sheldon you never do anything without a reason. There is no reason you should be sorry. Therefore, logic dictates you are not sorry."

After a moment he laughed softly. "Penny, that is faulty logic. It is also incorrect. I have much to be sorry for."

Penny shrugged. "Not from my point of view."

Sheldon sat up and moved to sit beside her. He threaded his fingers through hers. "I have been very blind where you are concerned. You have always been a superb friend to me, and I have not responded in kind. You were right before. I did not regard your feelings. I was selfish and conceited. You cannot know how much I regretted that, Penny." He looked at her, searched her eyes carefully. "I missed you so much in the 7 months we did not speak. So many times I wanted to break my promise and beg you to be my friend again."

Penny's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sheldon, I missed you, too. I'm sorry I would not accept your peace offering. I let my temper get the better of me, and then I clung to my pride stubbornly."

Sheldon reached over and wiped a tear away as it slid down her cheek. "You are the greatest friend I have ever had, Penny. I realized today just how much I rely on you. I cannot abide people on a normal basis. My mysophobia has always overridden any desire to touch people. As much as I love my Meemaw, even her touch makes me cringe if it continues for too long. Yet, I like your touch. I hold your hand and I can feel any panic recede. You said you do not pity me because I am strong. Penny, I am only strong because you help me."

Penny laid her head on his shoulder. "That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me, Sheldon. Thank you."

Sheldon paused and closed his eyes for a moment. He was dreading this part. "Penny, what will happen when we go home?"

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, I'm not sure, sweetie. You have a session with Dr. Wolowitz the day after we return. Jack said we should have no trouble getting a restraining order. In fact, he might have it in a couple of days. You'll go back to work, where you will have Howard, Raj and Leonard if you need them. And I'm always just a phone call away if necessary."

Sheldon nodded. "What about you.?" He took a steadying breath. "I know you quit your job, Penny."

Penny looked away from him. "I'll find a new job, Sheldon. It's no big deal."

Sheldon felt tension spread through his abdomen. "What will happen if you do not find one? How will you pay your bills?"

Penny sighed. "I don't know Sheldon. It didn't seem important at the time. It still doesn't. Not as important as this. As you. I'll figure it out, sweetie. I always do. I'm a survivor." Penny released his hand and slipped her arm around him for a hug. "Now, I'm very sleepy. What do you say we try to catch some of the REM sleep you love so much?"

Sheldon allowed her to end the conversation. For now. They slipped down and got comfortable. Sheldon faced away from her and drew her arm over him. It was quickly becoming his favorite way to sleep. He had the comfort of having Penny with him, yet, he didn't feel pinned in. Slowly he relaxed and slipped into a deep sleep.

Penny was awake long into the night. Sheldon needed her. She knew this. What she hadn't known until forced to think about what she would do to pay her bills, is how much she needed him. She had to figure out something. She couldn't risk losing her apartment and having to move. She needed to be where he was.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Sheldon and Penny are staying with Meemaw. Sheldon is starting to realize just how special Penny is to him.)_

* * *

Shopping became a family affair. Meemaw wanted to go to the grocery store. With Sheldon and Penny visiting, she wanted to make them her special roast and Sheldon was anxious for a strawberry kiwi pie. Mary wanted to come, intent on trying to get Sheldon into regular clothes. Missy was driving, Sheldon went where Penny did, and Penny was the reason for the shopping trip in the first place.

Penny actually felt a bit guilty. Sheldon wouldn't even leave when she shopped for underwear. Penny could hear Mary muttering about hellfire and damnation when he walked into Victoria's Secret with Penny and Missy. Meemaw lead Mary off to browse the Bed, Bath and Beyond store.

Missy and Penny watched Sheldon edge around the racks cautiously. He made sure not to disturb anything. Penny grabbed a handful of panties in her size and 3 bras in basic colors. She didn't have a lot to spend, so she resisted temptation and didn't browse.

She walked over to the counter and jumped when Sheldon appeared at her side with his credit card. "Sheldon, no!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You are here because of me. I will pay for your clothes."

Penny rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sweetie, I appreciate this, I really do, but I cannot let you pay for my things."

Sheldon took the bras from her and handed them to the sales clerk. "You will also need pajamas. You cannot sleep in my shirt again. You stretched it."

Penny blushed a bright red and Missy laughed. Sheldon handed over the panties also and then took Penny's arm. He led her over to a rack of pajamas and robes. He searched through the selections and held up a couple of different silky ones for her to look at. After an internal debate, Penny gave in. She set the ones he held up back on the rack and grabbed two sleep shirts. One was red flannel and the other blue. She chose a white cotton robe and a pair of white slippers.

Penny smirked as Sheldon nodded approvingly. Once the items were bagged and paid for, they joined Meemaw and Mary. Mary watched Penny with a chagrin look. It was obvious Meemaw had told her something that made her reconsider her disapproval of Sheldon following Penny around so closely. Meemaw was looking at a pancake griddle display. She looked over at Penny and winked. Penny blew her a kiss while no one was looking. She would have to remember to ask Meemaw what she said.

Their next stop was the nearby Old Navy. Penny found jeans and a couple of tee shirts cheap, and then watched with amusement as Sheldon became distracted by a Toys R Us. There was a large display of Star Wars : The Clone Wars toys. The women watched as he selected several and placed them on the counter. Then he insisted on taking everyone for lunch.

* * *

The next week seemed to fly by for Penny. Sheldon slowly regained some of his confidence, surrounded by the people who loved him. Jack Rowins had called two days after their arrival and told them Amy had been served the restraining order. She had made two attempts to call Sheldon. He ignored the first, but Penny answered the second. Missy and Sheldon were left with jaws hanging open and wide, bugged out eyes.

"Girl," Missy said after a few minutes, "I just have to know which it was. Were you raised by drunk sailors or ghetto hoods? Cause I ain't heard language like that except in a Spike Lee movie."

Penny grinned viciously. "Never mess with a member of the Queen's Court in Omaha. We don't play nice."

Meemaw taught Penny how to make Sheldon's pie. She helped Mary transplant roses while Sheldon trimmed the hedges around Mary's house. Junior came by their sixth day there and apologized to both of them. His girlfriend stayed in the truck and glared at them.

Then the nightmares started. Penny woke up, and glanced at the clock. It was only a little after midnight. A soft keening sound was what woke her. Sheldon was curled up in a tight ball and shaking. Penny reached out to him and he exploded into action. Flailing arms caught her off guard and Penny was knocked off the bed. Her forehead bounced hard on the wooden floor and for a moment she was dazed. She slowly got up and reached out for him again.

Penny grabbed his wrists and the keening turned into a full out scream. Quickly she released his wrists and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. He hit out at her but she was ready this time. Penny blinked as the lights in the room suddenly came on. She paid little attention to the horrified look on Meemaw's face. She sang as calmly as she could. Over and over, verse after verse of Soft Kitty rang out in the room. Bit by bit Sheldon became still. Penny paused a few heartbeats to make sure he was awake and then released her hold on him.

She rubbed the back of her neck where he had hit her once or twice and watched him closely. He looked confused for a moment.

"What's going on? Why did you wake me up?" he asked her. Penny sat back and rubbed her elbow. Suddenly Sheldon gasped and pulled Penny closer. "You're bleeding!"

Penny winched as Sheldon ran his hand over her temple. Meemaw rushed from the room. Penny gingerly touched the throbbing spot over her left eye and felt wetness. Sheldon was pushing her hair back to examine the injury.

"Penny, what happened?" he asked in a scared voice. She started to shake her head, but it just had her dizzy.

"Moon Pie, you were having a nightmare," Meemaw said as she came back in with the first aid kit. "Penny was trying to calm you."

Sheldon seemed to shrink back inside himself. "I did that?" he asked in dismay.

Penny immediately pulled him into her arms. "No, sweetie. It's my fault. We knew that night terrors were a possibility. I made it worse by grabbing your wrists. You fought back. I knew better, but I forgot. After what happened, you don't like having your wrists bound. You can't even wear your watch anymore. This wasn't your fault." She forced him to look at her. "Sheldon, please, sweetie. Please don't blame yourself. I couldn't bear it if you did!"

Sheldon tried to blink away the tears. "Penny, I hurt you. You're bleeding because of me. What if you have brain damage?"

She smiled at him. "How would anyone know?" Sheldon frowned and opened his mouth but Penny shushed him. "Seriously, Sheldon. It doesn't even hurt. I don't feel it at all. Okay?"

Meemaw washed it off carefully and Penny smiled at him. Sheldon watched closely as Meemaw dabbed some Neosporin on it and covered it with a Snoopy band-aid. "It's just a little scrape, Penny. Not much of anything really," Meemaw said comfortingly. She turned to her grandson. "Now, what about you. Are you okay?"

Sheldon nodded. "I don't remember dreaming anything. I'm sorry, Penny."

Penny leaned in a kissed his cheek. Sheldon froze for a second, his mind blanking out. "I'm okay, I promise. I'll try to do better next time, Sheldon."

Sheldon ducked his head and just held her hand. He felt confused. The spot where Penny had kissed him was warm. It seemed to pulse. Why was that? Meemaw hugged him tight and kissed his other cheek. It didn't leave behind any unusual heat. After reassuring them both again that he was okay, Meemaw left and he settled back into the bed. Penny left to use the bathroom and he touched the spot she had kissed. What was happening? He had been kissed before. By both familial and non-familial women. Even once by Penny, when she thanked him for taking care of her when she was hurt. Why was this kiss so different?

* * *

The nightmares didn't come often. He only had two more before it came time to leave. Penny watched Sheldon fidget slightly as his family fussed and worried over him. Meemaw had done her very best to fatten him up some, and was currently lamenting how "scrawny" he still was. Mary, who was still under the impression Sheldon and Penny were a couple kept reminding him that fornication was a sin, and if he wanted to indulge he better "put a ring on her" first. Penny was immediate struck by the image of Mrs. Copper in the Beyonce video. It took a lot of self control to keep from laughing out loud. Missy was the one who almost made Penny cry. She pulled them both to the side.

"Shelly, I love you. You are the smartest guy I know. But even all your brains can't manage everything alone. You ever need me, you call me. There ain't nothing in this world I wouldn't do for my twin. I mean it, Shelly. Anything at all, no matter what time of day or night, you call me."

Missy turned to Penny and hugged her too. "I can never repay you for what you're doing. I'll sleep a whole lot better knowing he's in your hands. You've been a good friend to this family and if you need anything, you call me, too. I love you Penny, just like a sister. You'll always be family to me."

Penny hugged her tight and blew one last kiss to Mary and Meemaw. Once they were seated, Sheldon immediately joined their hands together. This was one of his new habits that Penny liked the most. Wherever they went, wherever they sat, Sheldon held her hand. In the beginning, it was a need for comfort, but now it was something more. A sign of affection. Physical evidence that Sheldon held her in high regard. Penny gave his hand a light squeeze and he tried to smile.

"Penny, thank you," he said softly. "For all that you have done."

Penny smiled and bumped her shoulder into his. "Believe it or not, sweetie, I'd do it all over again. I'd rather not have you hurt. I'd rather you were never hurt, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Sheldon leaned back on the headrest and sighed. Things would change when they got home. He knew this. He was not looking forward to sharing Penny with their friends again. His friends. That group dynamic had changed over the last three weeks. A month ago Leonard had been his best friend. Penny was not in his life. Howard was a treasure acquaintance. Now Penny was his best friend, with Howard running a close second. Almost every night for the last two weeks Howard had called either Penny or himself just to "check in" as he said. He had provided a lot of support for them both. Raj had sent e-mails and texts, most filled with banal everyday chit chat, but at least he had kept in touch. Leonard had not called or messaged him at all. Penny had received one text, asking if she was coming back soon because he missed her. That was on the fourth day of their visit. Penny had told Leonard she would return when Sheldon did.

It had taken a crisis for him to face reality. Leonard was not a good friend. Leonard didn't care about him at all.

* * *

Bernadette met them at the airport since the guys were still at work. She didn't try to hug Sheldon but she did pat his arm and back a lot. Sheldon did his best not to squirm or shy away. The drive to Los Robles was filled with Bernadette telling Penny all the things that had been going on while they were away. Apparently Leonard had hooked up with someone. None of them had met his new girl yet. Raj was giving counseling a try again. Howard's mom had a new boyfriend. And Amy had dropped by to see her. She had asked if Bernadette knew where Sheldon was, if she knew when he would be back, that sort of thing. She had told Bernadette she made a mistake and wanted to fix it.

Sheldon flinched and turned to look out the window. He had no desire to see or speak with Amy ever again. He did not want her apology. No apology could erase what she had done to him. She had once told him her first kiss was coerced in exchange for returning the boy's medication. He should have known then that she was not above causing harm to get what she wanted. The only kisses he needed were Penny's.

Sheldon froze. Where had that come from? He glanced at Penny in the rear view mirror. She was speaking with Bernadette and had not noticed his posture yet. Sheldon forced himself to relax and think this through. He did not enjoy being touched. _Except by Penny._ He did not desire intimacy. _He needed Penny._ Emotions made him uncomfortable. _Penny helped him cope._ He was not an affectionate person by nature._ Penny was._

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. Of course! It was obvious. Penny often displayed her emotions. She doled out touches, hugs and kisses often. He did not _seek_ her displays of affection, he was just willing to accept them from her.

Bernadette pulled up at the apartment building and they both thanked her. She promised to stop by for dinner the next night. Sheldon and Penny lugged their bags upstairs and Penny unlocked her door. She wasn't surprised Sheldon followed her in. He set his luggage beside the couch and helped her move hers to the bedroom.

He hung up her shirts and pants from the suitcase that never made it to Texas and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Penny, do you still think I should sleep by myself?"

Penny looked over at him from the dresser. "Sheldon, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. If you think you're okay, then maybe you should. I know you don't like anyone in your room, and my only concern is the nightmares. Tell you what, how about if I spend the night on your couch tonight, just to make sure. That way you know I'm nearby, but you don't have to share your space with anyone."

He walked over and slumped on her bed. "I don't like being a bother."

Penny stood before him and smoothed his hair back. "You are many things, Sheldon. A bother isn't one of them."

"What am I?" he asked softly.

Penny kissed his cheek. "A beautiful mind, a devious prankster, a Halo champ, a know-it-all, very arrogant, way over-confident, and the best friend a girl could have," she said with a smile.

Sheldon hugged her around the waist. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. Thought I'd take a moment to explain something. I'm a bit of a strange duck. I won't start posting a story until it is finished. That's why I update so quickly. Usually all the chapters need is spell checking, or else I'd put it all up at once. Too many times I would get into a story, only to find it was abandoned. So, while I am truly very grateful for reviews, chats, and suggestions, please don't be offended if your suggestion isn't used. The story was done before you made it. And if your idea was in the story, then it's simply that we think alike. (Be scared. That mental path leads to straight jackets. )**


	8. Chapter 8

_(Home again, Penny and Sheldon now try to pick up the pieces of his world.)_

* * *

When Leonard arrived from work he greeted them both a bit weirdly. He kept looking at his watch and asking if Penny had any plans for the night. Sheldon wasn't the greatest at reading social cues, but even he was able to pick up on how Leonard was trying to get Penny out of the apartment.

"Okay," Penny said finally. "What's the deal, Leonard? You're acting cagier than a cat in a dog pound. What are you up to?"

Leonard adjusted his glasses and opened his mouth. Only to be interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Sheldon and Penny watched panic spread across Leonard's face. Penny stood and walked over to the door. Leonard rushed over and grabbed Penny's arm.

"WAIT!"

Penny took a moment to look at the guilty expression on his face. Slowly an idea took root in her mind. She looked down at him, appalled. Penny shook her head. "Leonard, tell me that's not who I think it is."

Sheldon stood, confused, as he looked back and forth between them. "Penny?"

Leonard looked away from her. "She wants to apologize," he said in a small voice. He took a deep breath. "We've been talking. She came over because she felt bad for what happened. She… we… we're dating."

"You fucking rat bastard," Penny said in a low voice. Her hands curled into his hoodie and she pushed him back into his desk. "Are you kidding me?! Dammit, Leonard! How could you? He's your friend, for fuck's sake!"

Leonard cowered away from her. "I was trying to help," he whined.

"By fucking the whore who tried to rape your friend?" Penny screamed at him.

"Get out."

Penny and Leonard looked at Sheldon. He was pale but he stood straight. His hands were clenched at his sides. He stared at Leonard with loathing. "I want you out of my apartment. By law I have to give you 30 days. Consider yourself notified." Sheldon hurried back to his bedroom without waiting for a reply.

Leonard stood frozen, looking down the hall. Penny took two steps and flung open the door. Amy stood there with a smile that quickly faded as she looked at the furious woman before her.

"I'm calling the cops if you're not gone in 10 seconds. You violated the restraining order. And take this piece of shit with you." Penny grabbed Leonard's collar and propelled him out of the apartment. She slammed and locked the door. For good measure she grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and braced it under the doorknob. Penny put on a kettle and prepared some tea. She wanted to give Sheldon time to pull himself together before they talked.

* * *

He was standing in front of his window when she walked in. She carried the tea over to him and held it out. "Plum with a teaspoon of honey and a dash of cinnamon."

Sheldon smiled wryly. "Non-optional," he said. He took the cup and sipped it. Then he set it on the ledge and turned to Penny. He wrapped his arms around her and shuddered slightly. "How could he do that?" he asked, raw pain and anger pouring out with each word. "Does he hate me that much?"

Penny didn't have an answer. She didn't know what to say. What Leonard had done was inconceivable. He had to have known what that would do to Sheldon. How could he hook up with that woman? Penny was beyond disappointed in Leonard. At the moment, she hated him.

The sun had disappeared and the tea was stone cold when Sheldon drew away. He walked to the dresser tiredly. He pulled out his Monday pajamas and walked to the bathroom without a word. Penny returned the tea cup to the kitchen and let herself out.

She pulled off her clothes and stepped under the stinging spray. Slowly the tension started to seep out of her. Penny leaned her head against the shower wall and a soft sob broke free. Would this nightmare never end? How was he going to react to this new development? Penny beat her fist against the wall. God dammit, Leonard! How could he? How could he do that to his best friend? Penny's control slipped away from her. The tight reign she had kept on her emotions for the last three weeks was stretched too thin. It snapped and she slid to the bottom of the tub. Tears of anger, pain and exhaustion poured out of her. She wasn't sure she was strong enough for this. For Sheldon. The water was getting cold when she finally wiped her eyes and stood up. She was so tired, but she knew that however tired she was, however emotionally unstable she felt, Sheldon was in a much darker, painful place.

Wearily she pulled herself together and turned off the water. Penny pushed back the shower curtain and almost stepped out onto Sheldon. He was sitting on the floor, arms around his knees. He glanced up and then quickly shut his eyes tight. Penny grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself tight. Sheldon was flushed and jittery.

"I… I'm sorry. You were gone and I panicked." he mumbled .

Penny dried off as fast as she could and pulled her pajamas on. They both ignored the way the other blushed as he stood up. Penny moved out into her bedroom and put on her slippers and robe. Sheldon stood nearby and watched her. The day was catching up to them both. The early flight, the goodbyes, the pain and betrayal by Leonard.

"Come on sweetie. You need rest. And so do I." She led him back over to 4A and into his room. Sheldon pulled back the covers and turned to Penny.

"Stay?" he asked softly.

Penny nodded. She went back out and locked up the apartment. She came back and slipped in on the other side. Sheldon lay on his back quietly. Penny was just starting to doze off when he spoke.

"Penny? When he moves out, would you be my room mate?"

Penny looked over at him. "Sheldon, that might not be such a good idea. It'd be like that old show, the Odd Couple. We're opposites in many ways."

Sheldon rolled over to look at her. "I don't think I can let a stranger move in again. And I don't think Bernadette would approve of me asking her boyfriend to move in. I don't want to live alone, Penny. You wouldn't have to pay as much rent here. We are friends already. And I trust you. I know I never have to fear you or worry you would betray me."

Penny moved up in the bed and drew him over to lay his head on her stomach. "Can I have some time to think about it, sweetie?" He nodded and relaxed as she rubbed his back. Sheldon drifted off as Penny thought about what he had said.

* * *

Penny dropped him off at Dr. Wolowitz's office just before 10am. She told him she had to run a couple of errands but that she'd be back long before his session was up. He was still trying to find his spot when the receptionist called his name.

He walked back into the office and felt immediately more relaxed. Dr. Wolowitz had a very calming space. He took the same chair he had used before and set his messenger bag beside him.

"Good morning, Sheldon. How was your trip?" the therapist asked kindly. Howard's cousin was round, short and had a neat little Van Dyke. His glasses were half moon shaped. He exuded a reassuring and confident demeanor.

"It went better than I had anticipated," he said. "Penny and I stayed with my Meemaw. We went shopping, and I showed Penny around the town. We spent a lot of time walking through the woods or sitting on the porch."

"Did you tell any of your family what happened?"

Sheldon nodded. "My sister knew immediately. She volunteers at a shelter and said she could see it in my expression. I told my Meemaw."

"What about your mother?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No. Mommy would not have understood. She would have gotten even more religious than normal." Sheldon looked over at the window. "She puts all her faith in Jesus and in her mind prayer can fix anything."

"Do you have no faith?"

Sheldon nodded slowly. He looked down at his lap. In a soft voice he admitted, "I have faith in Penny."

Dr. Wolowitz leaned forward a bit. "Sheldon, what is Penny to you? I understood from our first meeting that she rescued you. Do you see her as your savior?"

Sheldon hesitated and tried to organize his thoughts. "No. Maybe in those first few days I did. But not now. She is… my friend. My support. She has stayed by my side, helping me, letting me lean on her, but she also pushes me. She made me get out of bed when I didn't want to. She forced me to spend time with my family when I wanted to hide. She doesn't ask more of me than I can handle, but she keeps me right at that edge, never letting me retreat."

"It sounds like she is a very good friend to have."

Sheldon nodded quickly. "I hurt her. Before this happened. I did not realize what a good friend she was to me, and I hurt her. We didn't speak for several months. She asked me to stay away from her, and I did because it was the only thing she wanted. But when I needed her, she forgot all that and she has stayed by my side ever since."

"Sheldon, are you developing feeling for Penny that go beyond friendship?" he asked.

Sheldon looked at his lap. "I do not know. I have always been aware of her beauty. That in and of itself is undeniable. But she is also beautiful in spirit. I used to think Penny was shallow, when we first met. I thought she based everything on her looks. That she used her attractiveness to gain things like meals or free wifi. I realized much, much later that wasn't the case. She took what was given to her, because in a reverse situation, she would have offered freely herself. She did not look at it like we provided a meal because she was attractive, but that friends provide for each other because they care. There were many times when she gave with no recompense. Rides, advice, help, support. She shared freely of herself, and never asked for anything in return."

Sheldon sighed heavily. "When we were not speaking I made a list of some of the things Penny had done for me. Caring for me when I was sick, taking me to meet Stan Lee, those sorts of things. Things she did for no reward. Then I made a list of things I had done for her. That list was much shorter and harder to look at. Everything I had done had been done because I needed something in return, or because I had to."

He looked up at Dr. Wolowitz sadly. "I was not a good friend, yet she did not hesitate when I was in trouble. I do not know if what I feel is because of how she has been by my side, defending me, or if it because of who she is. I am not comfortable with feelings and emotions. I have little experience with them. She kissed my cheek and I liked it. I began clinging to her hand because I needed the comfort. Now I do it because I like her hand in mine. Do you think I care for her, or is this just a result of what happened?"

Dr. Wolowitz smiled benignly. "I cannot answer that, Sheldon. Only you can. But you do not have to answer it now. You are still in turmoil. It is expected for your emotions to be churned up. However, I think that once you find your footing again, and regain your confidence, you will know that answer. I would suggest, however, that you do not act on those feelings until you are certain if they are real or not."

There was a pause and Dr. Wolowitz looked at Sheldon carefully. "I understand you have asked your roommate to move out."

Sheldon looked at him in surprise and then smiled. "Penny called you."

The doctor smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She is worried."

Sheldon sighed and clenched his hands. "Leonard has begun a carnal relationship with Amy. He tried to trick me into meeting with her. He says she wants to apologize." Sheldon glared fiercely. "If he had just asked me, I would have thought about it. I do not know if I would have agreed, but I would have considered it. But once again Leonard has resorted to dishonesty and trickery. I cannot trust him. I cannot be in the room with him. Last night I wanted to hit him. I have never raised my hand to anyone, no matter how angry I got. Yet I sorely wanted to do damage to him."

"You said "once again", Sheldon. What did you mean by that?"

Sheldon twitched a bit in his seat. Slowly he breathed in and out to try and maintain a hold on his temper. "Almost three years ago I was granted the opportunity to lead an expedition to the Arctic Circle.…"


	9. Chapter 9

_(Leonard has once again chosen sex over his friendship with Sheldon. Sheldon has opened up to his therapist about his fears.)_

* * *

President Seibert and Professor Hendrich were on their way to Seibert's office when someone called out the president's name. They turned to see a pretty blonde rushing down the hall.

"Excuse me," she said in a rush. "Which of you is President Seibert?"

"I am," he said. He placed a hand on her shoulder with concern. "Here, take a moment to catch your breath. Now, how may I help you?"

"I'm Penny Queen, Sheldon Cooper's friend. We talked two weeks ago." Penny glanced at the other gentleman and smiled vaguely. "Can I please talk to you for a moment? In private? I promise I won't take up much of your time."

President Seibert nodded to Hendrich and sent him on ahead. He looked across the hall and motioned Penny into an empty office. "What can I do for you? Has he had a melt down?"

Penny shook her head. "Not exactly. Listen, I'm about to trust you with something very private. But I can't let Sheldon come back here and not be protected."

Seibert was looking at Penny warily. What on earth had Cooper done now?

Penny bit her lip and began to pace. "Almost three weeks ago, Sheldon was… attacked." Penny stopped moving and faced him. "Sexually attacked. That's why I asked you for the time off. Originally I thought that he would be okay coming back here, since Leonard was here, too. They've been friends for so long, you see. Seibert nodded slowly. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Cooper, who had a germ phobia and a distaste for touching others would handled that kind of assault.

"But now Leonard, the big ass jerk, has started dating the woman who hurt Sheldon. Can you believe that?" Penny yelled. Seibert took a step back. Good lord, he thought. What the hell was Hofstadter thinking?

Penny paused and tried to calm down. "Sheldon is kicking Leonard out of the apartment. He has a restraining order against Amy Fowler." Penny looked at Seibert, allowing him to see all the worry inside her. "Sheldon is very fragile right now. He's dealing, but it's not easy. I just want you to keep an eye on him. Don't crowd him, but don't let anyone hurt him. Please?"

Seibert nodded immediately. "Of course, Ms. Queen. Thank you for telling me. I'm sure Cooper wouldn't have, but it's better that I know. I can head off any potential problems better if I'm informed."

Penny sighed with relief. She held out a piece of paper. "This is my number in case you need me to come here."

Seibert took the paper and placed it in his wallet. He paused, hesitant to ask. He didn't want to cause more problems for Cooper. Crazy as the man was, he's also one of the best physicist in the world and Cal-Tech was damn lucky to have him.

"Ms. Queen," he tried to word it carefully. "Weren't you Dr. Hofstadter's girlfriend at one point?"

Penny grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, we dated for a few months, but that was over a long time ago."

He adjusted his tie nervously. "Please don't take offense, but I don't really know you.."

Penny nodded quickly. "I understand." She pulled some papers from her purse and handed them to him. "I thought I might have to prove it, so I brought you copies of the restraining order and the police report. Just, please don't tell Sheldon you have these, okay?"

Seibert nodded and placed them in his inside pocket. "I won't. I'll file them away in my personal files. Dr. Cooper is due back tomorrow. Will he be able to return?"

Penny shrugged. "I think so. He's going to therapy, and he has said he wants to get back to work. Like I said, if there's any problems, call me and I'll come get him. I'm, well, I quit my job to help him so I'm available all day long if he needs me. At least until I find a new job. I thought I had found one earlier, but I would be working when Sheldon was home, and that's when he needs me most."

Seibert took a good look at Penny. "Ms. Queen, what kind of job did you have?"

"I was a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory."

Seibert paced a couple of moments. He stopped and looked at her carefully. "Maybe I can help you out. Maybe I can help us both out."

* * *

"Sheldon, I am glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me. I think I can help you. I know initially we agreed to only two sessions to see if you were able to benefit from therapy." Dr. Wolowitz placed Sheldon's file on his desk and clasped his hands. "Do you wish to continue our sessions?"

Sheldon fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag. "I have always thought psychology was pure hokum. I have never put much credence in therapy. I agreed to come here because Officer Rowins recommended it strongly. I agreed to speak openly to you because Penny insisted." Sheldon looked up and met the therapist's eyes. "I am humbled to say I was wrong. I feel relieved after talking about the Arctic trip. I have never told anyone what I felt after discovering the way I was deceived. I do not like what has happened to my confidence and I have found it difficult to find my usual focus. I would like to continue."

Dr. Wolowitz smiled encouragingly. "Then I would like to suggest we meet at least twice a month for as long as you feel you would like to."

Sheldon stood and nodded. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure this would help him. But he was tired of being weary. He was tired of feeling let down. Most of all, he was tired of feeling like a child. He wanted to be strong again. He wanted to be …he wasn't sure what his end goal was. He only knew he didn't like what he was now.

Sheldon said goodbye and stepped back out into the lobby. Penny wasn't there, so he made a new appointment and began walking toward the elevators. He was just pressing the down button when the one behind him opened and Penny stepped out.

"Perfect timing!" she said happily. Sheldon stared at her for a moment. She was practically bouncing in place. "Come on sweetie. Lunch is on me."

* * *

Sheldon took a seat near the window inside Carney's. Penny sat down across from him and smiled. "Sheldon, do you still want me to be your roommate?"

He looked at her with surprise. "Of course I do. I would not have asked if I did not mean it, Penny."

She rolled her eyes and leaned her arms on the table. "Then I accept. The day after Leonard moves out, I'll move in. And rent will be no problem. I found a job."

Sheldon's eyebrows almost disappeared under his hairline. "Already? Where?"

Penny smiled blandy. "Actually, I stumbled across it. There's this bar near Cal-Tech that needs a bartender. I have experience thanks to the Cheesecake Factory. I'll work 7pm-3am Friday and Saturday, and from 2pm until 11pm Monday through Wednesday. It pays a little more, and bartenders always make better tips. My hours will be the same every week, with Thursday and Sunday off."

Sheldon frowned. "But what about Halo or laundry night? You'll miss both!"

Penny sighed and took Sheldon's hand in hers. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I really am, but I need a job. And this one is great. Set hours, good pay, and you'll always know when I'll be around. You like schedules and routines."

Sheldon fought the urge to demand she not take the job. He wanted to offer to pay the bills himself and she wouldn't need to work. Instead he tried to be rational. "Penny, you will be out very late at night. It's not safe. We will rarely see each other. Most evenings you will leave before I come home and I will be in bed when you return."

"Sheldon, do you hate this job that much? Would you rather I not take it?" Penny asked calmly.

Sheldon nodded with relief. "Penny, please do not take this job. You will find something else. Something that would not keep you out all night surrounded by drunkards."

Penny leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Well… there is another job I could take. It's from 8am to 5pm Monday through Friday. But I don't know if I want it. The pay is okay, and it has benefits, but I'm not much of a morning person. And there's an awful lot of paper work and stuff to handle."

Sheldon leaned forward eagerly. This sounded much more promising. "Penny, this one sounds perfect. You should take it!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sheldon you don't even know what the job is."

He shrugged. "I assume it is in an office if it is typical workday hours, and has benefits. Especially if there is paperwork to do."

"Okay," Penny said with a sneaky grin. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number she had ready and waiting. "Hello? President Seibert? I spoke to Sheldon. I'll take the job. I'll see you in the morning."

Sheldon's jaw dropped and he grabbed her phone. He pulled up the call history and stared at it. "Penny?"

She grinned wickedly. "Sheldon, you are looking at the new assistant manager of the university's coffee shop."

He looked at her in shock for several seconds. He opened his mouth to ask her how she had even known there was an opening but stopped. The implications suddenly hit him. "You'll be at work with me," he said in wonder. "Every day, you'll be just across the campus."

Penny nodded. "Do you mind very much?" she asked worriedly.

Sheldon grinned widely and gave a breathy laugh. "Congratulations, Penny. I am sure that under your direction, the coffee shop can only flourish."


	10. Chapter 10

_(Penny has found a job and agreed to be Sheldon's new roommate.)_

* * *

Penny and Sheldon were sitting on her sofa when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at him as she got up, but he kept his eyes firmly on the TV. Penny was relieved to see Howard, Bernadette and Raj. She stepped back to let everyone in and closed the door.

"So," Howard said with a smile. "It's Tuesday. Are we still on for The Cheesecake Factory?" Sheldon glanced at Penny hesitantly. How would she feel about going there now that she no longer worked there?

Penny grinned slyly. "Yep. I'm looking forward to watching someone else bring Herr Doctor his barbecue bacon cheeseburger, barbeque, bacon and cheese on the side."

Sheldon grimaced. "Good lord! I had not thought of that! Penny, you must ask for your job back. At least on Tuesdays. I will put it in the roommate agreement that you are responsible for my Tuesday burger. As a concession, I will pay for our wifi."

Penny rolled her eyes at Bernadette and quipped aloud, "Sure, Penny. Move in with Dr. Whack-a-doodle. What could go wrong?"

"Wait!" Howard looked from Sheldon to Penny and back. "You two are going to be roommates? Are you moving in with Penny or are Penny and Leonard switching?"

Sheldon stiffened and turned to grab his jacket. Penny bit her lip and watched him closely.

"I have informed Leonard that he has 30 days to move out. I can no longer tolerate him as a friend or roommate," Sheldon said rigidly.

Their friends gawked at him in shock. Penny crossed the room and placed a hand on Sheldon's arm. "Leonard is dating Amy," she said as calmly as possible. "He tried to trick Sheldon into speaking to her last night."

Truthfully he had expected that if forced to chose sides, his friends would go to Leonard's corner. They had been Leonard's friend longer. They got along better with Leonard than they did with him. Sheldon knew how difficult he was to deal with. It wasn't intentional on his part. Losing Penny's friendship had shown him just how selfish and tactless he could be. So, he was astonished when Howard and Bernadette rallied around him. Even Raj, who was unable to speak due to Penny and Bernadette's presence had offered support in the form of a clap on the back and shoulder bump.

He smiled at Penny as she herded them all out of the apartment. She took his arm and squeezed it lightly. She understood how much their support meant to him. Did she understand how much hers did? He could only hope so, because he had no idea how to show her.

* * *

Sheldon stared at the ceiling and wished he could call her over to the bed. He looked toward the door, and sighed. He could see the top of her head on the pillow. She was curled up on her sofa. She had insisted it was time he tried to sleep alone. He didn't argue, because he couldn't.

Penny's reasoning was that he did not like people in his room. That the last three weeks had been an aberration. He was slowly overcoming the trauma, and they needed to see if he was capable of this.

What he wanted to say, but couldn't, was that he didn't need her beside him so much as he _wanted_ her beside him. He wanted her arm curled over his ribs. Her soft breath on his shoulder. Her warmth against him.

Sheldon closed his eyes and began reciting the elements in alphabetical order. Would this night never end?

Penny could hear him moving in the next room. She missed curling up against his back. Like having a 6 foot teddy bear to cuddle. She knew he needed to face his fears, though. The Sheldon Cooper she knew was strong, confident, arrogant and a bit bullheaded. And if she had any say in the matter, he would be again. He was getting better. She wasn't going to rest until he was fully recovered.

* * *

Penny wasn't sure which was worse. Sheldon fidgeting about like a kid about to see Santa, or the heavy 7am traffic. What on earth had made her think she could work a morning job on a regular basis?

"Penny, this is going to be wonderful! We can have lunch together!"

Despite herself she smiled. Okay, so the traffic was worse. It was nice to see Sheldon happy. Penny pulled into the staff parking area and turned to him. "Okay, sweetie. First day back. You have a ton of stuff to do, I'm sure. My first day, I have a lot of ropes to learn. What do you say we meet up at noon in the cafeteria?"

Sheldon nodded with a smile and got out of her car. Penny grabbed her purse and followed. As usual, their hands gravitated together and entwined. They headed across the parking lot toward the main entrance where they would go their separate ways.

"Well, isn't that sweet? Dr. Dumbass and Malibu Barbie are an item now?"

Sheldon glared and Penny smirked. Leslie Winkle would have to be the first person they ran into. "Oh look, Sheldon. It's Leslie. And her frien….oh wait. Never mind. She's all alone. Like usual."

Penny gave his arm a tiny tug and they walked away, leaving Leslie to gape at them. Sheldon cast a few glances at Penny as they walked. As they neared the entrance he slowed his steps.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we an item?"

Penny kept her expression completely blank. "How would you describe us, Sheldon?"

He stopped and turned to face Penny. His eyes held a look she couldn't describe. Part worry, part fear, part hope, part something else. "You are important to me. I do not know what I would have done if you were not by my side. But I know I would not have dealt with this if not for you. I need you in my life, but more than that, I want you there. You are my best friend, but you are so much more than that term can encompass." He looked down at the ground and tried to think of a term that suited. "I do not know how to describe us."

Penny hugged him lightly. "Sheldon, we are not involved in a typical relationship. Don't worry sweetie. I know that romance is not something you want. What we are is, we're there for each other. We're friends, comrades, allies. We're a duo."

Sheldon looked up in surprise. A duo. Yes, he liked that. That sounded right. After a moment, Sheldon offered his arm again and they went inside.

* * *

Penny was getting a massive headache. Uggh! Too many numbers! They were all jumbling together in one big mathematical gumbo. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and tried once again to make sense of the figures in the ledger. A soft knock on the door drew her attention. Penny's eyes narrowed. Oh goodie. Someone to take her frustrations out on.

"What do you want, Fowler?"

Amy stood in the doorway and looked at her calmly. "I would like to talk to Sheldon and apologize. I need to make amends for my actions. I cannot do that if you are continually in the way. So I have come to ask you to back off. It is vital that I find a way to undo the damage."

Penny stared at her for a second before laughing uproariously. Amy's eyes narrowed but she remained silent. "Let me guess," Penny said with a smile. "You're in hot water. Friends and co-workers looking at you funny? Restraining order interfering with your career? Things are tense between you and Leonard? And you need Sheldon to say all is forgiven, right?" Penny leaned back in her chair and took in the guilty look on Amy's face. "Too fucking bad. I'm not going anywhere. Only Sheldon can decide if he wants to speak with you. Only Sheldon can decide if you are forgiven. But if he asks my opinion, I'll tell _him_ to tell _you_ to go fuck yourself."

Amy shot her a look of pure hatred. "You're a bitch," she hissed.

Penny nodded and stood up. "Yes. I am. But you know what I'm not? I'm not tolerant. I'm not forgiving. I'm not above kicking ass when necessary." Penny walked around the desk and leaned on the front of it. "Now, get the hell out of my office."

Amy turned to leave and gasped. Sheldon, Howard and Raj were standing a few feet away. Amy took a step towards Sheldon but he sidestepped around her and walked into Penny's office. He moved over to stand beside her and watched Amy with impassive eyes.

"There is no need for Penny to offer her opinion, Amy. I have no interest in seeing or speaking with you. Go to hell," he said without emotion.

Howard and Raj moved around her and entered the office also. Howard closed the door in Amy's furious face. As soon as it clicked shut, Sheldon slumped and leaned closer to Penny. She slid her arm around his waist and his went around her shoulders.

"You going to be okay, sweetie?" Sheldon looked down at her with a small pained expression.

"Yes, I believe I am. Although I must admit, having Leonard show up at my office this morning was much worse." Sheldon said in a soft voice.

Penny hugged him and looked at the others who nodded. "Was it really bad, Sheldon?"

He shrugged. "It was to be expected. He wants me to reconsider the eviction. He says he made a mistake and has broken it off with Amy. I was just informing him I had found a new roommate already when President Seibert interrupted. Howard and Raj were with him." Sheldon looked down at Penny speculatively. "He said he wanted to see if I was feeling better. Oddly, he has never done so before."

Penny turned to Howard and Raj. "So, you guys hungry? I'm starved!"

Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest. "Penny?" She looked up at him innocently. "Penny, would you have any idea why Seibert came to see me?"

Penny shrugged. "Sheldon, do you want the truth or a lie?"

He looked at her sternly. "The truth, Penny. Always the truth."

She smiled sweetly. "The truth is, you don't want to know. Now, let's go eat. I'm sick of looking at ledgers." She turned and linked an arm with Howard, Leaving Raj and Sheldon to follow. He couldn't help but smile at her back. She was once again taking care of him. She really was marvelous.

* * *

Lunch was a bit tense at first. Leonard was there, at the guy's usual table. Sheldon stiffened when he saw him. Penny smiled encouragingly and led the way to an empty table across the room. Without hesitation Raj and Howard followed along. Moments later Leonard stormed over.

"Sheldon how can you just throw away our years of friendship this way?" he asked angrily.

Sheldon took a steady breath and shook his head. "I didn't Leonard. You did. You cared more for an orgasm than my feelings. You cared more for your penis than my peace of mind. You have always been selfish. I do not know why you hate me as you do, but I know I do not deserve it. I am not an easy man to live with. I know my faults. But my 'quirks' or idiosyncrasies are not sufficient grounds for the betrayals you have perpetrated."

"I'm sorry about Amy, okay?" Leonard said, immediately slipping into his "poor pitiful me" persona. "Come on, buddy. We can work this out."

Sheldon fought the urge to give in and go with what was easiest. How simple it would be to just give in and not have to deal with this. He wanted to reach out for Penny's hand for comfort, but before he could do that he remembered Penny's words that first morning.

"_You are the strongest, most determined man I have ever met."_

"I forgave you for bringing Leslie Winkle into our apartment. I forgave you for lying to me. I forgave you for your willingness to betray scientific principle. I forgave you for almost destroying my career. I forgave you for hurting Penny. I even forgave you for calling my Mommy and trying to separate Penny from me when I needed her most. I am tired of forgiving you Leonard. I am tired of listening to you make excuses. I am tired of you using me to excuse your own lack of integrity." Sheldon looked at Leonard fully. "I have no interest in being your buddy anymore. I may not know how to be a good friend, but after 6 years, I know what a bad one looks like."

Leonard's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth. A hand landed on his shoulder, jolting him. Everyone looked up at President Seibert and Professor Gabelhauser. "Well, Ms. Queen, it's a pleasure to see you. How are you enjoying your new position?" Seibert said nonchalantly.

Penny smiled up at him with relief. "The shop is awesome. The two clerks are very nice. Mrs. Hudson showed me around this morning. She said she was glad to turn the day to day reigns over, but that she was always available if I needed help. And after spending 2 hours looking at the ledgers, I think I'm going to need her quite a bit until I can figure out what an expenditure is."

Professor Gabelhauser laughed lightly. "Clara is a wonderful economics instructor. I'm sure she'll have you running that place like a well oiled machine in no time." Gabelhauser turned to Leonard. "Dr. Hofstadter, I was looking for you. How about we go to my office and have a chat?"

They watched a chagrined Leonard follow Gabelhauser out of the cafeteria solemnly. The president turned to walk away, but Sheldon stopped him.

"President Seibert?"

"Yes, Dr. Cooper?" he asked.

Sheldon stood and held out his hand. "Thank you for you help. With everything."

Everyone, except Penny, watched Sheldon firmly shake Seibert's hand with astonishment. Sheldon noticed Penny continued to eat her fries calmly. He sat and looked at her.

Penny smirked and bumped his shoulder with hers. "I'm hungry. If you think I'm going to postpone my meal just to watch you be a real boy, you're sadly mistaken Pinocchio."

Sheldon sniffed delicately, ignoring the snickers from his friends. "Penny, I am not a marionette wishing to be flesh and blood."

She nodded. "I know. You're a whack-a-doodle learning to be human."

Sheldon gaped at her with mock anger. "How insulting!"

Everyone laughed, all tension gone. The rest of their meal went quickly. The guys walked her back to the shop and Penny called her manager, Clara. They made arrangements to meet the next morning and Penny spent the rest of the work day learning the ins and outs of the shop from the two grad students.

Sheldon spent the rest of his day catching up on emails, memos, and editing drafts of his theories. At precisely 5pm he left his office and walked across the campus to the coffee shop. Penny was just sliding on her jacket when he waked in. Together they made their way to her car and headed to the comic shop. It was Halo night. Sheldon wondered how much his schedule was going to change without Leonard around. Surprisingly, he wasn't panicked by the thought. Worried? Yes. Chary? Absolutely. But he still had friends. And he still had Penny.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Sheldon begins to discover he's not as alone as he thought. He has Penny, he has friends, and he has more strength and determination than he knew.)_

* * *

Leonard moved out within a week. He was spiteful about it, too, even going so far as to demand his fair share of the food in the fridge. After the fourth argument over who owned what, Penny stepped in. Sheldon was one 6 foot twitch by then and she had had enough of Leonard's petty, whiny ass. She shooed Sheldon back to her apartment, then called over Howard, Raj and her old pal Zack. Penny knew Zack wasn't smart, but one of Zack's best qualities was loyalty. He may not have seen the guys since the rooftop fiasco, but he remembered that Sheldon had greeted him first. Sheldon was Penny's friend, and Penny was Zack's friend. That made Sheldon his friend, also, and his friend needed support.

So, Leonard was faced with an incredibly angry Penny and a steadfast Zack. Howard and Raj knew the apartment intimately, and knew what belonged to who. Was it any wonder the packing went much, much quicker when Leonard had Zack standing over him? After Leonard carried out the last box Penny ordered a couple of pizzas for everyone. Sheldon was slowly walking through the apartment, staring glumly at all the empty spaces on the shelves, the spot where Leonard's desk had sat, and finally the now empty bedroom. He was standing in the doorway when Zack walked over to tell him the pizza had arrived.

"You know," Zack began slowly, "I have this buddy. He's a smart guy. I mean, way smarter than me." He smiled at Sheldon. "He had this other buddy who was always picking on him. Treated him like crap. Always blaming stuff on him. Well, my buddy was a nice guy, and he put up with it. He didn't want to make his buddy mad because then he'd have one less friend. He didn't realize friends help one another. They don't hold them down."

Sheldon looked around the empty room. "What did your friend do?"

Zack shrugged. "Don't know. What are you going to do?"

Sheldon looked over at Zack in surprise. After a minute he nodded. "I'm going to have pizza with my true friends." Zack smiled happily and clapped Sheldon on the shoulder, almost knocking him down. When they walked back out to the living room, Penny looked up from serving out the pizza and smiled at them. Sheldon felt that same warmth he had felt from her kiss at Meemaw's house settle in his stomach. Fascinating.

* * *

It had taken longer for her to move into 4A than it took Hannibal to cross the Alps. Penny sighed. Okay, maybe not quite that long, but long enough. Sheldon insisted on packing everything perfectly, even though it was only going across the hall. Then he insisted on disinfecting it all before it could be put away.

"Lord only knows what cornhusker germs you're bringing into my domain," he groused at least twice.

Then he had a list of rules, since Penny adamantly refused to sign a roommate agreement. In fact, her words when he suggested it were,"Sheldon, I love you dearly, but if you shove a stack of papers at me, I'll beat you with them. No more contracts between us. You and I don't need one. You should know by now that you don't have to write something down to forge a bond between us. We already have one. And if you keep insisting, I'll walk into your room and lick one of your comics. Just one, and you won't know which it is."

Rule number one was that she had to keep her Penny Blossom supplies in her room. One speck of glitter on his couch would give him a stroke. Rule number two was that she could not enter the bathroom while he was in there, nor could she speak to him while he was in there. Rule number three was that she could not bring a guy to the apartment for coitus, without giving him 24 hour notice. After that, Penny just ignored the rest of the rules, despite their prominent placement on the door of the fridge, and a second copy gracing the wall of her bedroom by the door.

What did it matter? Sheldon had already given her about 2 bajillion strikes over the last 4½ years. She ignored those, too. Penny did make sure she never left a mess in the common areas, and that she abided by the first three rules. Well, the first two anyway. The third one was moot, since she hadn't been on a date in almost a year.

Penny liked her job. Technically Clara Hudson was her boss, and they got together twice a month to go over the books and inventory, but for the most part, she was in charge. She set the schedule, she did the hiring and firing, and she set the menu. Of course, it wasn't an extensive menu, just scones, donuts, and sandwiches for the most part, but she was in charge. It was a huge boost to her confidence.

Sheldon was working harder than ever. He felt like he was on the verge of a major breakthrough. There had been some interest in his initial negative results from the arctic trip, and he had been reviewing that data. Things that had been overlooked before due to the sabotage were turning out to hold a wealth of information.

Despite his initial misgivings he was beginning to really benefit from the therapy sessions with Dr. Wolowitz. It wasn't that he was overcoming his phobias and quirks, but he was beginning to understand why he had them. He found himself becoming more comfortable with his friends. He was never going to be outgoing or comfortable with people. Some things were beyond his capabilities and always would be. Still, he was pleased with his progress. He was content.

Then Penny met a guy at work.

* * *

Howard, Raj, Zack and Sheldon were gearing up for Halo when Penny walked out of her room and into the living room. Bernadette looked up from the kitchen table where she was scooping out ice cream and giggled. The guys turned and four jaws dropped. Penny turned in a circle slowly, and smiled.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked.

Zack gave her a thumbs up, Raj whistled and Howard leered.

Sheldon swallowed convulsively. He was having a hard time focusing on her face. His eyes kept dragging down to her legs. The dress was peach colored. It was strapless and stopped about two inches below her bottom. A wide black belt cinched in her waist alluringly. Her hair was pinned up, exposing her neck, and she was wearing black heels that added 4 inches to her height.

Before he could decide what he wanted to say, there was a knock on the door. Penny walked over and opened it with a smile. She stepped back and her date walked in. Sheldon was shaken by the animosity he felt.

"Everyone this is Travis. Travis, these are my friends." Penny introduced him around and he smiled or shook hands. Moments later, they were gone. The rest of the night was a disaster for Sheldon. Zack and Howard destroyed him and Raj at Halo. The ice cream was tasteless, and even worse, Penny didn't come back until after midnight.

Sheldon knew this because he was lying awake in his bed, listening for her. The only bright spot of the night was that she came home alone.

* * *

Penny laid back on her bed and tried to focus. For two days Sheldon had been impossible to live with. He found fault with everything. He had also worked through lunch on Thursday and Friday. She knew he was working on something huge, but that didn't mean he could take his frustrations out on her.

She sighed and rolled over on her side. She shouldn't have yelled at him. They were in the laundry room, and he was complaining about how one of her socks had gotten mixed in with his clothes. Finally it was just too much. Too much criticism, too much of his annoyed look, too much of his condescending voice. She had snapped at him and called him a condescending ass. Then she had stormed out like an idiot, leaving her laundry behind. It wasn't the first fight they had had since she moved in, but this one was different. There was no reason for the fight. It was almost as if Sheldon had picked a fight simply to ave a fight. Penny sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears. She'd just have to wait until he came back and then go get her things. She wasn't ready to apologize and she definitely wasn't ready to hear any more lectures.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Penny_?_

_Knock, knock, knock. _Penny_?_

_Knock, knock, knock. _Penny_?_

She sat up and looked at her door. She rubbed her eyes and crossed her legs. Looks like she wasn't getting out of that apology.

"Come in, Sheldon," she said softly.

The door opened and he stepped inside. He set her laundry down by the dresser. "I finished it for you," he murmured. Sheldon twisted his hands together. "I'm sorry for my behavior, Penny. I never meant to upset you."

Penny slid off the bed and moved over to him. "I'm the one who should apologize," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you're working on something important and I should be more understanding."

Sheldon hugged her close and shuddered. He was silent for a long time. "Penny? What if I said I wasn't upset about work?"

Penny looked up at him with confusion. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Sheldon's courage abandoned him and he shook his head. In an instant he was gone. She stared after him for a moment before following. Penny stepped into his bedroom and found him sitting on the floor beside his bed looking at the window.

"Sheldon? What's wrong?"

"Stop!" Penny froze near the other side of the bed. Sheldon took a deep breath. "I can't say it if I have to look you in the face," he said softly.

Penny waited patiently as he got control of himself. Finally, after a couple of minutes he began to speak.

"The day we met, Leonard laid claim to you. And I let him, despite my initial attraction to you. Because I didn't understand the way you made me feel. It was new, and overwhelming, and scary. So, I pushed it, and you, away. Then we became friends. And I still tried to maintain that distance, because you still scared me. My life was dedicated to physics. That was the only thing I had ever wanted. To solve the mysteries of the universe. The day you asked me to go away, I was shattered. Finally I had what I had always told myself I wanted. A Penny free existence. And it was horrible. It was empty. I missed you more than I could have thought possible." Sheldon paused and took a few deep breaths. "The night Amy…that night, I was terrified. But in a small corner of my mind, I was grateful. Because you were back. You were with me. When I woke up and you were gone, I thought it was a terrible nightmare. That you had left me alone again."

Penny choked back a sob and sat down on the end of the bed. Sheldon leaned his head back on the mattress and continued.

"When you stepped into that tub, I knew then I couldn't let you go again. I needed you. I needed to hold onto you, because if I let go, you would disappear again. I think Dr. Wolowitz is right. In the beginning, I thought of you as a savior. A hero who had rescued me. But that changed in Galveston. You weren't my hero anymore. You were back to being my friend. But inside, in me, you were more than that. You were beginning to mean something very different to me. I was back to that first day we met. I was back to being confused and scared because I was attracted to you. I no longer just need you in my life, I desperately want you in my life. I am a genius, Penny, but for all my intelligence, I'm not brave and I don't know how to be. I wouldn't be telling you this now, but as scared as I am of telling you how I feel, I'm more scared that you will fall in love with that idiot you went out with. Or some other man will come along. I can't stand it, Penny."

Sheldon stood and turned to look at her. "I can't risk losing you to someone else because I was too afraid to tell you that I love you."

Penny looked up at him, her vision blurred by the tears pouring down her face. "Sheldon, I don't know what to say," she whispered. "I care for you so much. You're my best friend. "

Sheldon moved around the bed and knelt in front of her. He licked his lips nervously and kissed her gently. The instant his lips touched hers he knew he was lost. She was the only woman in the world for him. And she wasn't responding. His confidence shattered and he pulled away with a sob. Before he could run, though, Penny grabbed his upper arms. He looked at her with pain filled eyes.

Penny leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "Don't," she whispered. "Don't give up on me. I need time to figure out what this is."

Sheldon closed his eyes tight. Was there hope then? Was it possible that she might return his feelings someday? "As long as you don't give up on me," he answered softly.

After a few minutes Penny pulled him up onto the bed. They lay side by side, wrapped in each others arms. Neither spoke, and they eventually fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Sheldon has faced his feelings and confessed them to Penny. What will she do now?)_

* * *

_My Dear Whack-a-doodle,_

_I have some errands to run this morning. I will be back at noon. Then you and I need to talk about last night. Now, don't go getting all twitchy on me. I'm not upset or angry or hurt. I do have one question that I need you to think about before I get home. What exactly do you want? A friendship? A platonic relationship? A true relationship with all the emotional and yes, physical stuff attached? I'll see you soon._

_Penny_

Sheldon read her note again, more carefully. She didn't appear upset. When he had woken up to find her gone he had panicked for a moment until he noticed the folded note on the bed beside him. Where could she have needed to go at 7am on a Sunday? Sheldon sat in his spot and thought about her letter. What did he want? Everything.

* * *

The door opened and Penny smiled. "Hello Dr. Wolowitz. I appreciate you letting me come over on your day off."

The therapist stepped back and invited her in. A plump little woman bustled around the corner and greeted Penny warmly. "Hello deary," she said in a lilting British accent. "How about a cuppa? I have some biscuits, too. Delightful little butterscotch ones."

Penny soon found herself comfortably seated in a wing-back chair, across from the couple, sipping tea and eating a cookie.

"Is Sheldon okay?" Dr. Wolowitz asked with concern.

Penny shook her head and gathered her thoughts. "I know you can't tell me about Sheldon's therapy, and I assure you I'm not asking for any details. I need to know if he's okay, emotionally."

Dr. Wolowitz looked at her carefully. "He has told you he loves you," he said confidently.

Penny nodded slowly. "Last night. He told me a lot of things. One of which was that in the beginning after the assault, he saw me as his savior. Is this, the way he says he feels now, because of that? I need to know."

"Oh deary, you love him very much, don't you?" Mrs. Wolowitz asked. Penny blushed and nodded.

"He no longer sees you as a hero, Miss Queen.," the therapist said calmly. "If anything, he sees you more clearly than he sees anyone else. Sheldon has a habit of pigeonholing people. He sticks them in a section of his life and that's where they stay. Except for you. You defy all his attempts at categorizing you as one thing or another. In his own words, you are his only point of chaos."

Penny frowned. "That doesn't sound like a good thing."

Dr. Wolowitz smiled. "Actually it's a very good thing. I'm sure you are aware that Sheldon has a habit of cutting out of his life anything or anyone who he cannot understand or deal with. Except you. He loves you. I believe that beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Penny sagged with relief. "Thank you," she whispered. Penny stood, suddenly anxious to return to the apartment.

Dr. Wolowitz took her hand in his. "I have developed a deep appreciation for Sheldon in the 8 months we have been meeting. He is a man of incredible depth. He just has a difficult time expressing it. Be patient with him, and you may just find what you have been searching for yourself."

Penny nodded with understanding. She had two more stops to make, then she could get home and speak with Sheldon.

* * *

Penny knocked a second time and waited impatiently. She was eager to get home. Finally the door opened and Leonard looked at her in shock. Behind him she could see Amy watching her warily.

"I won't take up much of your time," Penny said. "I need to get a few things out in the open. I was never in love with you, and you know that. But I did care for you. As a friend I loved you all. I would not be who I am today if not for meeting you guys. I would have ended up a failed actress who tucked her tail between her legs, went back to Omaha and married some weekend drunk or I'd have stayed and ended up like so many other wannabes, drinking herself stupid, or doing porn. The four of you made me better than I was. I am grateful for that. I owe you for that. So I'm going to give you a piece of advice, Leonard. You can be better than this. You can be better than her. Don't let anger or jealousy drag you down. Pull yourself up. Dust yourself off. Start again. Because despite everything that has happened, we all still care about you."

Penny turned around and started to walk away. Leonard called out to her. Penny turned and looked at him.

"You and Sheldon. You're together, aren't you?" he asked angrily.

Penny sighed sadly. "Does it matter?"

Leonard stepped back into the apartment and slammed the door. Penny shook her head and left the building.

* * *

Sheldon heard her footsteps and stood up nervously. Penny opened the door and glanced at him. She set her purse on the kitchen table and draped her coat over a chair. Then she turned to face him. She almost smiled at the concern in his eyes.

"Sheldon, have you thought about my question?" she asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "There isn't anything to think about, Penny. I already knew the answer to that. I want you. Completely. Mentally, emotionally and yes, physically."

Penny reached into her purse. She pulled out a handful of pamphlets and crossed the room to stand before him. "Then we should look these over."

Sheldon looked down in confusion. Hawaii, Paris, Caribbean Cruises, Disney World. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I'll let you plan the honeymoon, as long as I get to plan the wedding."

Sheldon gawked at her. "Penny, are _you_ asking _me _to marry you?"

She nodded happily. "If you think I'm going to let you get away, you need tested again. Besides, what would your mom say if I let you have your way with me without a proposal?"

The pamphlets hit the floor as Sheldon snatched her up in his arms. This time when he kissed her, she met him halfway.

* * *

Penny curled up beside him and smiled. Okay, so it wasn't a mind blowing first time. They had stumbled back to his room and fallen on the bed. Sheldon had been shy and awkward, and she had to guide him, and talk him through it. Arms and legs had gotten tangled up, and it was over almost immediately. She tilted her head up and kissed his jaw. Strangely enough, it had been perfect. Sheldon blushed fiercely.

"I apologize. I hope you do not regret your decision after this." His voice was timid and mortified. Penny raised up on her elbow.

"Sheldon, my first time, I cried through the whole thing and it wasn't very pleasant. You have nothing to be upset or embarrassed about." He looked unconvinced. Penny moved up and kissed him passionately. "I have no doubt that just like everything else you do, you'll soon be an expert in this also. We'll just have to practice," she said smugly.

Sheldon's eyes closed tightly. "Penny, I never learned to drive well. What if I never excel at this also?"

Penny grinned and slid her hand down his stomach. His eyes popped back open as his body responded to her strokes. Penny laughed slyly.

"Sweetie, you tried to learn how to drive on a computer. This you'll learn with me. I'm a big ol' five, remember?"

Sheldon smiled shyly and pulled her back down for another kiss. "Penny, will you marry me?" he whispered against her lips.

Penny straddled his hips and grinned back at him. "You just have to be the one in control, don't you, sweetie?"

Sheldon groaned and gripped her hips. "Always, Penny. Always." Then he rolled them over and took charge.

* * *

Life together was never exactly easy. They still fought over his spot. She still ignored his rules (although number three was now missing from the list since dating was no longer an issue) and he still gave her strikes for breaking them. She still kicked his butt at Halo, and he still refused to eat French toast on oatmeal day. But no matter what had went on during the day, when the lights went out at night they were always wrapped in each other's arms. Best friends, spouses, competitors, comrades. They were a duo.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or messaged me. I am grateful for all the support and that so many of you felt the same way I did as the story progressed. This story has meant a lot to me. I got a great deal of help describing Sheldon and Penny's reactions from a friend who dealt with this himself a few years ago. **


End file.
